


Tales of the Outside World

by RainbowDonkeys



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Fluff, hyewon main couple, knight!hyejoo, princess!gowon, squire!choerry, the rest are side pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDonkeys/pseuds/RainbowDonkeys
Summary: Princess Chaewon, the sheltered heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Eden, has to marry a man to claim her title.Olivia Hye has been thrown out of the order of the knights of Eden for the crime of simply being the best jouster among them.Olivia wants revenge. She has a plan. To her surprise, Chaewon goes along with it.Of course...chaos ensues.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 165
Kudos: 280





	1. in which princess Chaewon is trapped in more ways than one

**Author's Note:**

> "My name is Olivia. This is my faithful squire, Yerim," the girl introduces, her expression firm. Yerim gives the toughest salute she can muster. "And-"
> 
> "I'm Chaewon." 
> 
> Jinsoul pauses. "Princess Chaewon?" 
> 
> Chaewon flushes and nods shyly, and both Jinsoul's jaw and sword drop at once. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> hello and welcome to the silly loona medieval/knights and princesses au that nobody asked for. this story will be fluffy, funny, and feature the entire group (although Hyewon is by far the main ship). 
> 
> warnings: absolutely no historical accuracy, no real peril, and hyejoo referred to as olivia hye for most of the story (for plot reasons i promise). 

Every inch of Princess Chaewon's little five foot tall frame was full of anger. 

As per usual. This anger was all she had ever known; being the heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Eden, she was kept inside the castle walls for her safety. Chaewon had never known anything else, any other way to feel. But as the heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Eden, she had learned to press these emotions down where nobody could see and school her face into neutrality fit for royalty. 

Chaewon silently contemplated this anger as she was escorted by her faithful maidservent, Vivi, up to her mother's quarters. Her anger was a touch harder to hide now, harsh exhales leaving her lips at every step up the stone staircase to the queen's bedroom. 

"Don't look so gloomy," Vivi spoke in her soft voice, Chaewon immediately soothed. "It's your mother after all." 

Chaewon sighed, more softly this time. Vivi, a beautiful woman no older than her mother, had been her and her sister's maidservant as long as she had been alive and she saw the woman more than her own parents. 

"That's exactly why I am gloomy." 

Vivi rubbed Chaewon's back gently as they reached queen Haseul's room, knocking on the door. 

"Is it Vivi and Chaewon?" 

"Yes," Vivi answered simply. Vivi was close enough to the royal family that she had stopped addressing the queen and princesses as 'your highness'. 

"Come in then," she called, and Vivi and Chaewon stepped inside. 

Chaewon looked around; this massive room unchanged from the time she could remember. The setting sun cast a glint on the gold lining of the glass windows, shadows dancing along the tousled emerald sheets. Chaewon always thought her mother looked so small in the royal suite, after all it was a room meant for two. But Chaewon's father had died long ago, around when her sister was born; and all memories of him in Chaewon's mind had been lost to time. He was the kind of monarch nobody in the kingdom missed, the royal family included. And Queen Haseul had managed to make the oversized suite her own. 

"Hello Vivi," her mother spoke sweetly, a smile on her lips that wasn't there normally. 

"Haseul," Vivi gently answered before both women turned to the princess. 

"Hello, darling, how was your day?" 

"Good, mother," Chaewon answered, peeking out the window. She knew once the sky became darkened she would have to go back to her room and prepare for bed. 

"Did you have a moment to entertain any of the suitors I sent?" 

Chaewon sighed gravely. "No," she lied, she'd had time to entertain them but she simply didn't want to. So she didn't.

Haseul sighed back, disappointment etched into her expression. "Chaewon..." 

The princess looked away sharply, blonde waves falling over her face. 

"You must. You simply must. There is...there is no way to avoid marriage." 

"Why not?" Chaewon sharply spoke. 

"It is the law," Haseul answered, strain in her voice. 

"You are the queen! Can't you change the law?" 

"I would, I truly would. But only a unanimous vote by the council of lords has the power to change a law as ancient as that. I asked, believe me my darling daughter I begged! But...but many have sons or grandsons of age, who they are just desperate to marry off to you." 

This, this stupid law was the reason for all of the anger that filled Chaewon's heart. It wrote that the if all of the heirs to the throne were female, the eldest must marry a man to be able to ascend to the throne, as soon as she was of age. 

Chaewon spent her entire childhood preparing to be the next queen, pouring over books, being tutored, having hour after hour of lessons instead of playing amongst the gardens like the other little boys and girls her age. The queen had put this in place for her own sake; Queen Haseul had not expected her husband to die and was not prepared to take over the throne after his passing. She did not want the same fate to befall her daughter, but Chaewon did not mind. She had never minded. 

What she did mind was this stupid law of marriage, one she had never had to think about until recently. She was seventeen, almost of age, and desperately did not want to marry, more than almost anything. She couldn't abdicate either, so Chaewon knew soon she would have to just accept her fate as a married woman. But Chaewon would fight back for as long as she could.

Chaewon could hear the hurt in her mother's voice but Chaewon's heart did not move. Her mother clearly did not care. Her mother could never understand. 

"Chaewon, I-" 

The princess ignored her and looked out the window, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw the sun finally slip beneath the horizon. She would be sent to her room soon enough. 

"Chaewon," Haseul breathed out. 

"Yes mother," the princess answered, her hands behind her back. 

She sighed deeply. "You may return to your room." 

Chaewon kept her face as calm as ever and turned around sharply, Vivi following behind. 

"Chaewon!" Her mother called loudly. 

The princess turned back, her mother sitting desperately on the edge of her bed. 

"Please, heed my words. Meet your suitors tomorrow. The council of lords will pick for you if you don't choose yourself, and I am powerless to stop them." 

"Mother, how can a queen be powerless?" Chaewon simply asked, her voice heavily controlled. 

Haseul sighed. "Chaewon-" 

"I know you want me to suffer the same fate you did. I understand. Just don't pretend like you want something different for me." 

"Chaewon!" Haseul cried but Chaewon had already pushed open the door and began to trot down the spiral stone staircase to the safety of her own room. 

Her and Vivi were silent as they stepped inside, the tones of soft pink and eden green like a blanket of safety around Chaewon's shoulders. She flopped on the bed, blonde hair decorating the bed cover, as Vivi prepared her nightstand. 

"Come here," Vivi said gently, Chaewon shifting from her bed to standing. Vivi helped her undress from her study clothes and into the soft, loose dress of sleep, before leading her to the vanity. Here, Chaewon looked in the mirror at her expressionless face while Vivi began to comb her locks. 

"Haseul does not want you to suffer," Vivi spoke. Chaewon rolled her eyes; the one flaw of her darling maidservant was that she always sided with her mother. 

"How would you know?" Chaewon asked. 

"I know her better than you think. I promise she's done everything in her power. Don't...don't be so hard on her. She is doing her best." 

"I just can't understand how the queen could have such little power. Why did I spend my whole childhood studying if I could never do anything with what I learned? Will I be just a pawn for my future husband and the council of lords? She must have some sort of say..."

Vivi sighed deeply. "Soon you will learn the real way of the world, that women must fight and trick and claw their way to what little power they can obtain." 

Chaewon sighed back. "But couldn't she try? Couldn't my mother try?" 

"She has, Chaewon. She has." 

Vivi began to braid Chaewon's hair down the middle of her back, tying the end off with an eden green ribbon. 

"There you go," Vivi spoke, rubbing her shoulders. 

"Thank you." 

Vivi and Chaewon looked at each other in the mirror for a moment. "No matter what happens, Chaewon, I know you'll do great things." Chaewon smiled at her maidservant and stood up to give her a tight hug. "Now, let me get ready for bed." 

Chaewon slipped under the covers as Vivi stoked the fire, grabbing a little for her candle. "Good night, Vivi." 

"Good night, pretty princess." 

Chaewon watched Vivi gently shut the door behind her but she remained awake, knowing she would have to be in a few minutes. 

Three knocks in quick succession, a pause, and then two more. 

Chaewon smiled. "Come in," she whispered, listening to her younger sister tiptoe through the room and into her bed. 

"Hi Yeojin," Chaewon spoke. "Were you scared getting here? I know the servants turn out the candles after dark." 

"No way," Yeojin answered with a scoff. "I'm twelve now! I'm way too old to be scared of the dark." 

Chaewon held her sister's arm and felt her still trembling like a leaf in the wind, but she didn't say anything. 

In bed with her was the reason Chaewon could not abdicate. As a woman and the younger sibling, Princess Yeojin was never educated to rule a country. She was taught how to act in polite society, be sociable and make people feel comfortable and laugh without being obnoxious, how to speak French and play the piano and look elegant wherever she went. But she was not educated in the Kingdom of Eden's laws, in its economy, in the different regions and their particular cultures and rules. That was Chaewon's life, Chaewon's job. And although it made her less popular among the people, Chaewon knew they needed her as much as they needed the light and life of Princess Yeojin. 

Her darling sister, who still slept in her sister's bed every night, who did not deserve any of the pressures that could come with ruling a country. Young Princess Yeojin, who deserved to spend the rest of her life entertaining guests and being the belle of every ball. And Chaewon would give her that, even if it meant sacrificing her own freedom. 

"How was your day?" Chaewon quietly asked, not wanting to awaken any of the servants. 

"Good! I met Lady Jihyo today. We went to the chapel together and goodness her voice was beautiful when she sang the hymns! I heard she is to be married to Lord Daniel, what a lucky man. I heard he's a kind gentleman too though so I am happy for their union. Perhaps I could convince her to hold the wedding in the castle so we could attend? Wouldn't that be lovely? I love weddings! Oh, but poor Lady Momo, her father has given her to Lord Heechul. She's put on a very good face but I heard she is very disappointed in the match. I heard her father is hurrying the wedding along so she will have less time to protest and find her escape. I wonder if we'll be able to spot them at the next banquet? Ugh, Chaewon, I'm so curious! And have you heard about..."

And so Yeojin carried on like this, sharing the gossip of the nobility that Chaewon had not much interest in, but Chaewon listened dutifully. Whatever Yeojin cared about, Chaewon cared about. And anyways, this chatter always soothed Yeojin's night terrors and helped her fall asleep.

"Tell me a story," Yeojin mumbled, her eyes fluttering shut before bursting back open, out of Yeojin's sheer force of will. 

Chaewon giggled. "About what?" 

"About...about the outside." 

"Outside of the castle?" Yeojin pouted and nodded, and Chaewon shook her head sadly. "You know as well as I do about what's out there. We're both not allowed to leave, remember?" 

Yeojin sighed. "Fine. But I wanna know." 

"Me too, Yeojin. Me too." Chaewon wondered too often about the outside. The people, the smell, the lands she had never traversed but was one day supposed to rule over. Books of stories and surveys of her lands gave her a clue but Chaewon was so desperate for the real thing. Maybe out there she could find a solution to her problem, to what Vivi had said. Maybe out there was a suitor not nearly as dismal and dumb as the ones Chaewon had been introduced to at banquets before. Maybe out there was a suitor she wouldn't actually mind.

Chaewon looked next to her and saw her sister had finally fallen asleep. Now, it was time for her to as well. 


	2. in which madam olivia gets kicked out of the knighthood for being too good

Olivia Hye knows she is a true knight, truer than many of the rest that train with her in the order. 

She is world hardened. All knights should be, she believes. A knight that is innocent to the way of the world will never succeed in this career. 

Olivia Hye was born alone, born hardened to the world. All she had ever known of her earliest life was that she was given to the ward of the castle just after her birth. She was born alone, and raised alone with the other orphans of the kingdom, and had grown up to the cusp of adulthood, age seventeen, alone. She knew that even her name was not her own; orphans had to choose their own names in the dark loneliness of the castle walls. 

As soon an orphan could walk they were sent to assist in certain areas of the castle, and little Olivia was made to work for the knights of Eden. Despite being a girl she had shown a talent for it from the very start, to her horse riding abilities to her natural skill with the blade. She spent her whole youth assisting the knights, as women were not allowed. But two years before Queen Haseul had allowed women and girls to become knighted, and Olivia Hye was the first girl invited to join their ranks. 

A few more women had joined but being the one of the few girls in the knight's order of the Kingdom of Eden did not make her many friends; the male knights despised her, the leaders were doubtful of her, and the other female knights were suspicious of her. 

But Olivia had accepted it long ago. She knew it made her a better knight. 

And it was important to be the best knight of the realm now, when the annual jousting competition was the next day. Winning was something Olivia saw as completely necessary. It would earn her things she needed: coins, enough to survive when she came of age and was no longer under the care of the castle, fresh armor for war, and a horse of her own. But it would also earn her the thing she wanted most in this world: respect. The respect of the knights, the leaders, and perhaps even the royalty of the Kingdom of Eden. 

She was crouched down near her cubby, taking off the layers of armor and cloth that protect her young body from the tears of the swords of her peers.

"Madame Olivia, your nightclothes?" Yerim the squire spoke, holding out Olivia's night dress. 

Olivia rolled her eyes; although Yerim was the one person in the world who seemed to like her, she was awfully...clingy. 

"Thank you," Olivia mumbled, snatching the dress out of Yerim's fingers. 

The brunette lingered, and Olivia could barely hold back a groan. She was tired and needed her rest. 

"Would you like some assistance getting out of your battle clothes? May I organize your cubby? Would you like to practice before the joust tomorrow? I've been practicing my swordfighting and I'm no knight, but I've improved." 

Olivia turned towards her, ready to leave the girl with her sharp words, but held back. Olivia thought back to who she was three years ago. She didn't have the joy or eagerness of Yerim, but she had been alone, a female orphan serving the knights, just like Yerim. Back then, she could have used someone else holding back their own sharp words. 

"No, Squire Yerim. I am alright for tonight. Now go rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." 

"Yes ma'am!" The squire's greatest talent was repeatedly speaking the word 'yes'. "You too! Good luck! I...I know you'll do amazing," Yerim spoke, admiration in her eyes. 

"Thank you, Squire Yerim. Goodnight." 

~~~~~~~~~~

Olivia could not remember the last time she felt like this. 

Despite her desperation, how much she needed this, she had never truly believed she could do it. 

But she did. She had won the jousting competition. 

She smiled to herself as the coins jingled in her pocket, the faces of her peers, shocked and angry and defeated and admiring, filled her mind. She did it. She was the first girl too; in all of the Kingdom of Eden's history no girl had ever won the jousting competition. Only two years after allowing women to join the knighthood and a woman had one. Perhaps because of this, other things would change. The knighthood was one of the first professions to allow women to join, and hopefully, it would not be the last. 

Olivia smiled again. It was her, maybe, it was her who would open the doors for other girls like herself, with nowhere else to go but work. Perhaps because of her they could get decent work, admirable work, instead of just becoming the kitchen wenches so ridiculed by everyone she knew. 

The door to the knight's storage room burst open and Olivia looked up sharply, seeing the faces of her leaders. She smiled back at them; perhaps it was time for her to pick out her house. 

"You," they growled, and her face fell. "You ungrateful little wench!" 

Olivia washed the happiness off her face and schooled her expression back into neutrality, with a touch of anger to scare off anyone who may try to cross her path. This was the face she always wore, the one she needed to wear. She simply stared back at them, pitch black hair tousled by the helmet she wore during the jousting tournament. 

"How could you?" The older man yelled, but Olivia stayed still. 

The other, younger nobleman tapped his arm to calm him down. "As you know, we allowed women to join the knighthood two years ago, and based on your exceptional performance as a squire, we admitted you as our first female knight. This was due to the wishes of Queen Haseul. However, what you may not know is that the council of lords were extremely upset with this decision." 

Olivia did know. The sons of the council who had joined the knighthood had never let her hear the end of it.

"We were hoping that you would be simply content with being a member of the knighthood and not aspire to any...lofty goals, so as not to upset the council. However, you were not able to remain in your place as a woman and be content with the wonderful rights the queen has granted you. We constantly overlooked these transgressions-" 

"But this is too far!" The older man screamed. "A woman winning the jousting tournament? Despicable." 

"So," the younger nobleman spoke, again tapping the older's arm. "We must dismiss you from the knighthood of the Kingdom of Eden, and have you leave the castle by tonight." 

Olivia's jaw dropped, her cool veneer smashed to pieces. "What?" She cried. "How could you?" 

"You have gone too far, and now you must leave." 

"But I did nothing wrong! Am I being sent away simply because I am the best?" 

"There is no way a woman could have won the jousting competition by natural means," the old man growled. 

"I'm sorry, but this is the way it must be. We must ask you to return the coins and depart from the castle by nightfall." 

"Who won then? If I am disqualified, who won?" 

"Sir Payne, of course," the old man commented with a smirk. Olivia fumed; not only had Sir Payne definitely lost to her in the final round, he was also the word knight of the whole bunch. 

"This is immoral and wrong! How would the queen feel to hear of this?" 

"She will not. No one will." 

"Who would believe you, if you spoke of this?" The younger man added. She just stared and the young nobleman cleared his throat, holding out his palm. "I would advise you to return the coins immediately and pack your things. All tools acquired since your knighthood are property of the castle, but you may keep anything you gained through your own means. If you do not return these things, or clear out by nightfall...may God be with you." 

Olivia shuddered to think of what may happen and silently, dropped the coins into his awaiting palm. 

"We will leave you to packing. Good luck." 

"Good riddance!" Olivia heard the older man cheer, and the door shut. 

A single tear slipped from Olivia's cheek, but that was all she would allow. What could she do? Knighthood was her life, her liveliness, the one thing she had worked toward since childhood. Her life was practically over. 

As she shoved her few possessions into her only leather back, the door opened once again, softer steps pacing towards her this time. Olivia did not bother to look up. 

"Madam Olivia, congratulations! I wanted to wish them on you myself." 

"Go away Squire Yerim." 

A long pause. "Yes ma'am." 

Olivia listened as the soft footsteps moved closer to the exit, but did not hear the door open. Again, she heard Squire Yerim's soft voice speak. "What happened, Madam Olivia? Are you going to choose your horse now." 

"There is no need to address me as Madam anymore, Squire Yerim. I am no longer a knight of the Kingdom of Eden." 

Yerim let out a dramatic gasp. "But how could that be?" 

"Apparently, Squire Yerim, it is improper for a woman to win the jousting tournament. In fact, apparently it is improper for a woman to even want to win the jousting competition. According to our leaders, I've gone to far. I've been stripped of my knighthood and banished from the castle." 

Yerim gasped again. "But how could the queen allow such a thing? You're the best knight the kingdom's got." 

"The queen doesn't know of such a thing." Olivia still did not look up from her bag, almost everything she owned stuffed inside or strapped along her belt. 

Yerim panted heavily, each breath sounding more pained than the last. 

"Yerim," Olivia spoke at last. Although she didn't look up she addressed the squire without honorifics, the first time she'd done so since they'd met. "You are a good squire. You will go far, as long as you keep your head down. I didn't, and look at where it got me. Keep your head down, don't make a fuss, and don't become a knight. Now, go. I am no longer a knight of the Kingdom of Eden, and by staying here you are neglecting your work. Go, serve a real knight." 

Yerim paused for a long time. "No, ma'am." 

Olivia looked up at her, for the first time that evening, and gasped. Yerim had never said no to her before. 

"What do you mean?" Olivia cried. 

"No ma'am. I will not leave you. You may not be a knight of the Kingdom of Eden but you are the bravest knight in the whole world, at least that I've ever met. You're a girl and I'm a girl. I know we can be strong and good and brave. How could I want to serve the castle after this? I want to serve you." 

Olivia's heart drummed at this display but she held still. 

"Yerim, you cannot." 

Yerim pulled her sword out of her belt, barely larger than a kitchen knife and stuck it into the floor, kneeling in front of it. 

"I pledge myself as your faithful squire, Madam Olivia, knight to no kingdom but knight to the world!" 

Olivia grimaced, worry for Yerim's safety and her own sanity at the idea of the fourteen year old accompanying her in the outside world. But how could she ignore this display. 

"Stand, my squire." 

Yerim stood and beamed. "Your squire?" 

"Yes Yerim. Now gather all of your possessions. We must be out by nightfall." 

Yerim gave her a bright smile, and dashed back to the squire's quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~

The sun had just sunk beneath the horizon when Yerim and Olivia stepped out of the castle grounds, the drawbridge closing behind them. They carried nothing but swords, small pouches, and the clothes on their backs, and a sudden fear striked through Olivia's heart. She was nervous. But she knew what she had to do.

"But...but Madam Olivia, what are we to do now? Where will will go? How we will survive? What's going to happen?" 

Olivia's eyes flashed to the castle, its shadow still visible in the light of the moon and stars. "Revenge." She looked down at Yerim. "I want revenge." 


	3. in which olivia kidnaps the princess

It had been a few days since Olivia had been kicked out of the knight's order and nothing had happened. Her and Yerim were wandering around the market, gathering the cheapest food they could find, and trying to come up with some sort of plan for revenger. 

"Um...can I ask you something?" Yerim asked quietly as Olivia bought some apples, using the last of her coins. 

"Yeah?" 

"What...what exactly do you mean when you say you want to get revenge?" 

Olivia thought for a moment. "I just...I want everyone to know that a girl can cause just as much destruction as a man. And that I'm pissed off, of course." 

"Everyone, ma'am?" 

"Everyone. The knights, the nobles, the monarchy itself..." 

"Then, ma'am...you're going to need to target something that everyone knows about, and something that nobody can cover up. Like if something happened to a famous person. I mean a famous person that people liked." 

Olivia froze in the midst of the pathway; they had left the market a while ago and were making their way back to the little encampment they'd established in an abandoned field just outside the town. 

"Then it must be something to do with Princess Yeojin." 

Yerim gasped. "You can't kill her!" 

"No, no I would never do something like that." Olivia hummed. "But we can't let her off easy." 

The squire frowned as the two girls sat beneath the tree by their things, pulling out the apples they bought for lunch. With their knifes they chopped their lunches up into pieces. Yerim winced as Olivia stabbed through the apple particularly aggresively. "Nothing too awful, please ma'am." 

"No. Just mentally." 

Yerim stared at the former knight wide eyed as a sudden grin appeared on her face. 

"What?" 

"Let's kidnap her." 

"WHAT?" 

"Yes, it's perfect..." 

"Ma'am I am very sorry to doubt you but how will this work? Where will we take her? What will we do with her? How will we feed her? How will we even get into the royal suites?" 

"Easy. We simply traverse the country and stay on the run. Either we get caught and I explain everything, or when the time feels right, let her go and tell her to tell the world our story. And as for getting her in the first place..." Olivia slowly began to grin. "Every good castle resident knows that before the king had children, he would sneak his mistresses in through a trap door in the roof of the future princesses royal suites. We'll just go in and lift her out of the bed while she's asleep." 

"And nobody is guarding this trap door?" 

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "It's illegal to guard the trap door. It's written in the laws of our kingdom." 

Yerim frowned. "This is never gonna work," she mumbled with a touch of fear in her voice. 

But Olivia was the picture of confidence, wearing a grin Yerim had never seen before. "Oh yes it will." 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was the night of the great plan, as Olivia had dubbed it, and the two girls were on the roof of the castle. To Yerim's shock, not a soul was in sight. 

Yerim was holding a rope that was tied around Olivia's waist on one end and a heavy rock on the other. With the help of a pulley system, Yerim was to lift Olivia and the young Princess Yeojin straight out of her bed, after Olivia had muffled her mouth with some extra rope and cloth, of course. The squire's hands shook; she was still nervous and hesitant about the plan, but Olivia had so much confidence that it eased her slightly. 

"I'm not sure if this door leads to Princess Chaewon or Princess Yeojin's room," Olivia whispered. "But we'll know as soon as we open the door." 

Yerim nodded and the two girls unlocked and lifted the heavy wood, trying to cover their grunts so nobody would hear. With a soft sigh the trap door was open, and the girls leaned over and looked in. 

Right there in the center of the bed was the young Princess Yeojin herself, sleeping peacefully. 

"Yes," Olivia whispered. 

"Wait...isn't Princess Yeojin's room famous for being bright orange?" Yerim worriedly whispered. 

Olivia shrugged. "Well, I mean, she's down there..." 

Yerim gave Olivia one last pleading look but realizing it was useless, she grabbed the rope. "I'll lower you down." 

Olivia gave her a nod and the former knight began her descent into the dark room. 

Looking around the ornate room, Olivia was stunned. Lit only by the fading candlelight and low hearth, even in the darkness she could tell it was beautiful, more magnificent than anything she had ever seen in her orphaned life. The walls and decor were all a soft pink and eden green, delicate to perfectly match a princess's constitution. 

For the first time since her plan had hatched, nerves began to bubble up in Olivia's stomach. To be honest she really hadn't thought it would get to this point. But she squashed the butterflies in her stomach and began to creep towards the bed. 

She was close now, standing over the little girl. Princess Yeojin was even more beautiful than pictures and paintings made her out to be, much smaller as well. She had heard the whole royal family was tiny but had not expected this. Nonetheless it would make this entire process far easier, and she began to reach to grab the twelve year old princess. 

But a rustling noise made Olivia stand still with a snap, leaning away from the princess. She looked over to the other side of the bed to see another girl staring back at her, her face in shadow. 

Despite the darkness in the room, Olivia did not for one second think this other girl was a simple lady in waiting or servant. She was too delicate, too blonde, too beautiful. She had to be Princess Chaewon. The older princess's face was less familiar to her (and in fact the entire kingdom) as it was not plastered on every surface. But there was no mistaking it was her; her royal energy permeated throughout the room. 

"Hello?" the princess whispered, coming out like a question. 

For a brief moment, Olivia hoped she was just sleep talking. "H-Hi," she stuttered. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Olivia stared into the princess's eyes and realized she was fully awake. Her fingers began to tremble in the darkness, her mind too clouded to think of an excuse or to even tug on the rope, the signal for Yerim to pull her up. 

"I'm here to kidnap your sister." 

To Olivia's surprise, Chaewon did not respond in any way she could make out in the darkness. Something about it struck Olivia; that was probably how she would have reacted if she was in a similar situation. 

"Why?" Chaewon simply responded. 

"Um..." Olivia figured she might as well tell the whole truth now that part of it was out. "I'm a castle knight. Well, I was a castle knight. I won the jousting competition but they got mad because I was a girl so they kicked me out. I wanted to get revenge. But... in a way that everyone in the kingdom would know about it. I...I'm gonna bring Princess Yeojin back at some point so she can tell my story. So that...that the leaders of the knights can't keep it under wraps any longer." 

Chaewon just nodded silently, thinking for a moment. 

"Take me instead." 

"What?" Olivia whisper-yelled. 

"Shh!" Chaewon answered, sparing a brief look at her sister who was still fast asleep. "Don't wake her up. She won't be happy." 

"I need to take your sister." 

"You don't want to do that." 

Olivia scoffed very quietly. "Trust me, I do." 

"No way. Let me just tell you, my sister is twelve. And I love her to death but she can be really, really annoying. She will put up a fight. And if she doesn't escape or defeat you, she will annoy you until you let her go. And she won't do anything you ask. Plus...she gets scared really easily. I mean....she still sleeps in my bed every night, as you can see. You won't be able to go anywhere or do anything." 

Olivia sighed softly. That was a valid point, and Yerim was enough of a child for Olivia to put up with. And even childlike Yerim was still older with years of toughness and maturity as a squire and orphan under her belt. 

"But..." Olivia whispered. "Why do you want to come?" 

"I have things I want to escape from; just for a little while. I'll need to come back at some point, since having Yeojin as the heir would be just about the worst fate our kingdom could face. But I want to leave. And when I come back, I won't tell anyone I came out of my own free will. So you can make your point." 

The more Olivia thought about it, the more beneficial this situation was turning out to be. She didn't have to put up with a fussy twelve year old princess who was terrified and angry. Instead, she would get a girl her own age who was coming out of her own free will. It may not have as much of an impact as kidnapping Princess Yeojin, but Princess Chaewon was still beloved, and she was the kingdom's heir. 

"Alright," Olivia whispered. She was still confused but why should she care when it was working out in her favor. 

"How are we getting out of here?" 

Olivia beckoned the princess towards her. Slowly Chaewon wandered over, careful in her steps not to wake her still snoring sister. 

"My squire's gonna pull us out when I give the signal. Now...hold onto me." Olivia was not personally a fan of touching or being touched, so this was going to be awkward. 

Clearly the princess wasn't a fan either because she winced, but eventually nodded. The princess wrapped her arms around Olivia and held her tight. Olivia wrapped her arm around Chaewon's tiny waist, hands shifting in her long nightdress, and tugged the rope. 

Slowly but surely Yerim pulled them up out of the room and out into the fresh night air. Yerim didn't even notice how it had gone until she was panting, watching Olivia and the princess shut the trap door. 

"Princess Chaewon?" she whisper-yelled. "Where's Princess Yeojin?" 

"She volunteered," Olivia answered, still surprised. Yerim's eyes bulged out of her skull and Chaewon gave a confirming nod. 

"W-Well," Yerim stuttered, standing up and bowing to the princess. "This is my master Olivia Hye, knight of- knight of the world. And I am her squire, Yerim." 

Chaewon gave her a smile, like the one she had given Princess Yeojin as they ascended through the trap door, her last glimpse at her sister before unknown adventure. 

"Well, I'm Chaewon. No need to call me princess anymore, I guess. I'm not gonna be a princess for a while." 

Yerim gave her a smile and Olivia gave her a solemn nod. 

"Now, where are we going?" 

Olivia and Yerim looked at each other, then back to Chaewon and shrugged. 

"Well, we're going to have to get out of here, and out of here fast. As soon as anyone realizes I'm gone my mother will send the knights after me." 

"We can stop at our camp to pick up our things and head off." 

"Outside of the castle?" Chaewon asked, a touch of nervousness in her voice.

Olivia snorted. "Of course. I told you they kicked me out." 

"I-" Chaewon started, staring off into the distance. Up here, on top of the castle, she could see everything: the whole castles, everything inside the walls, and then the outside, something she had never experienced before. But, she was ready. 

"Then, let's go." 


	4. in which olivia, chaewon, and yerim set out on their adventure

The girls had spent a few hours of the night trying to get as far from the castle as they could in a short amount of time. It was silent as they walked, not wanting to get caught, but either the adrenaline or the fear of the moment made them go very fast. Eventually they felt safe and decided they aught to rest for the night, under the cover of darkness. They could continue on their way when the morning came. 

Still used to the timing of the knighthood both Olivia and Yerim rose at sunrise. Quietly Yerim handed Olivia an apple, and set one aside for the still sleeping princess. Silently, they decided not to wake her until the sun was fully in the sky, giving her some extra time to rest. 

But just moments later Princess Chaewon yawned and blinked her eyes open. 

"Good morning," she mumbled sleepily, her eyes turning towards the sky. "Goodness it's early." 

For Olivia, those five words enough to have her completely whipped. 

Seeing the princess in the light, in person, she didn't know quite what to say. She was beautiful: small, with blonde wavy hair and delicate features, sparkling eyes and a bright smile. In her white nightgown, untouched by the stains of nature despite having slept on the grass, she truly looked like a princess. She was at a loss for words just looking at her. 

Yerim just kept looking back and forth between the knight and the princess in confusion, while the princess, just looked around at her surroundings. 

"How did you sleep?" Yerim asked, trying to end the awkward tension. 

"Terribly," she said, her more awakened voice sounding somehow rough and high pitched, all at once. Olivia's mouth was still open, looking at her. "I had a root digging into my back the whole time." 

"Whelp, that's our life for the next while! Time to get used to it," Yerim answered all too cheerfully, tossing Chaewon an apple. 

"You...you look," Olivia finally managed to stutter. Chaewon just watched her in confusion. "You look..." She sighed. "Nevermind." Olivia had always known she preffered women, but now girl had ever made her act quite like this before. Later on she would be very embarrassed, but for now she was just too awkward to do anything. 

"What?" Chaewon asked. 

"Never mind," Olivia said gruffly, taking a large bite of her apple to hide her discomfort. 

"Well...you look like one of the men in the council of lords," Chaewon neutrally answered. 

All of the different feelings building up inside of her, every one, erupted in Olivia, and she threw her apple core down onto the forest floor. "I do not look like an old man!" She cried, standing up and walking to the stream, looking out into the distance with her arms crossed. 

Chaewon winced and turned to Yerim. "I didn't mean it in a bad way," she explained, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Is she usually this weird?" 

"Madam Olivia is the strongest and bravest woman I know!" Yerim cried. "But yes," she whispered to Chaewon. 

"Get your things together! We'll leave as soon as everyone's ready," Olivia called from the stream, walking back with frustration. 

"Wait...what about breakfast?" Chaewon asked, standing up and brushing off the front of her nightgown. 

Yerim paused. "That was breakfast." 

Chaewon gasped and Olivia snorted. "First the root in my back last night, now no breakfast? I don't know if I'll survive." 

"Better toughen up then princess," Olivia roughly answered, trying not to look at her new companion for fear she might do something...stupid. "Let's go." 

~~~~~~~~~~

The girls were still walking when the sun reached the top of the sky. Olivia lead their little trio, while Chaewon walked in the middle, and Yerim took up the rear. Now, Olivia was sure as hell glad she hadn't taken Princess Yeojin. 

Because if Chaewon said Princess Yeojin was a complainer, then she must have been really bad. Chaewon already was whiney enough. 

Every leaf, branch, or rock she stepped on earned a squeak or a whine for their trio, even while wearing her very fancy riding boots. Every few minutes she paused to complain about lack of sleep, or lack of food, or when they were going to stop. Olivia had even forgotten how beautiful the princess was in light of all of her complaining. Really, she had thought Yerim would be the most annoying person on this journey. 

"Oh, I can't go on," Chaewon said, putting airs on her voice to sound faint. "My little feet must be so red and bruised. We must rest." 

Olivia looked up at the sky, then growled. "Fine." 

"Thank goodness," Chaewon muttered. 

"Yes!" Yerim cheered, the only one of the bunch still excited about the journey. 

They pulled off the little side road they were taking through the woods, avoiding the main roads (where the knights would be looking for the princess) and sitting down underneath a tree. 

"Lunch?" Olivia grumbled and Yerim pulled some more apples out of their bag, handing each of them one. 

"Another apple?" Chaewon cried, her face falling. "This isn't enough to sustain me! I shall faint!" 

"Then go back," Olivia mumbled, cutting up the apple with her smallest blade. 

Both Yerim and Chaewon turned to her in shock. 

"If walking around, not sleeping on a feather bed, and not having a feast for every meal is so hard for you, then go back! It's not that far back. I don't give that much of a shit any more. I don't know if you're worth it." Olivia continued cutting up her lunch, not daring to look at Chaewon's pretty face, for fear of losing all of her resolve. 

Chaewon was silent for a moment that seemed like ages, and Yerim held her breath. "I can't. I...I must go on." 

Olivia hummed, sparing Chaewon a quick glance before looking down at her food, her heart pouding in her chest. "Fine then." 

Yerim sighed and cleared her throat. "Anyways, now that that's cleared up, I wanna know-" 

"Everyone done?" Olivia interrupted. Chaewon nodded, her face expressionless. And even though she was pouting, Yerim nodded too. "Let's continue then, if our princess is sure she doesn't want us getting caught." 

"I don't," Chaewon snapped back. 

"Yay! Continuing on the journey, three girls on an adventure, first day on the adventure, the journey into the country!" 

Chaewon and Olivia threw their cores onto the ground and Yerim followed suit. Suddenly, even she felt too awkward to speak, feeling the tension between the princess and the former knight. 

The afternoon walking was far different from the morning, all three of the girls silent under the weight of their noontime conversation. At first Chaewon released little sighs and grumbles but slowly she began to walk normally. Eventually her expression changed, from annoyance and anger directed at Olivia's back to the woods, the trees, the sounds and the smells around her. 

Olivia, too distracted in her own thoughts to notice the silence behind her, suddenly wondered her companions had fallen behind. So she turned around and once again...she was starstruck. 

There was the princess, still in her nightgown, with wonder in her eyes, simply at the world around her. Olivia took in a deep breath and exhaled shakily. 

"What are you looking at?" She grumbled. 

"The world," Chaewon answered, ignoring the tone of Olivia's voice. "This...this is my first time outside of the castle walls. It's strange but it's beautiful. Not in the way the castle and its grounds are beautiful, but beauty of a different sort." 

Immediately, all of Olivia's frustration and anger melted out of her, entraced by the astonishment on the princess's face. "I...I can only imagine how it must feel," she mumbled quietly, turning her head back to the grass beneath their feet. Olivia spared a brief glance up and slowly, the princess began to smile at her. 

Olivia felt as though she was going to pass out, and could only manage the briefest of smiles back before looking away. 

"Anyways, I'm glad we're not awkward anymore," Yerim spoke up. "Although Olivia still does seem a little awkward-" Olivia shot Yerim a thick glare, and Yerim fell silent for a moment. "Well...um, before I was so rudely interrupted this morning, I was going to ask Chaewon a question." 

"Yeah?" 

"Why are you coming with us?" 

Up until that point they had still been walking, Olivia just turned around to talk to her but suddenly, Chaewon froze. She sighed before moving on again, and her companions continued. 

"I...so...I'm the heir, right? If and when something ever happens to my mother I am next in line to rule. And I have spend my entire life training for it. But....there's a law. The law says I can't ascend to the throne without marrying a man, and that I must when I reach the age of eighteen. I will be eighteen in a few month's time. And...that's just something I really don't want to do." 

"Can't your mom change the law?" Yerim asked. 

Chaewon sighed and rolled her eyes. "You would think so, right? But she is insisting only the council of lords can change it. And none of them want to because many of their sons are my suitors." 

"None of the suitors are to your liking?" Olivia asked, trying to come off casual but Yerim could hear the hope in her voice. 

Chaewon pretended to gag. "They're horrific. And that's not even the matter. I don't want to marry a man at all. I don't want to marry at all." 

"So your motivations are similar! You both have a point to prove. To all of the stupid men in the castle that think that none of us could actual do what we have set out to do." 

"Well, no. I'm not trying to prove anything. I'm just trying to...postpone the inevitable. I will go back in a few months time and marry one of the suitors. I can't abdicate; I would never force the responsibility of heir onto my sister. But I needed a break, just from the pressure of chosing a man and from the need to visit suitors and make wedding preparations." 

"You don't want to marry so badly that you are risking going out into lands you've never seen with people you've never met doing things that could most definitely be dangerous?" Olivia asked. 

Chaewon sighed softly. "When you put it like that it seems ridiculous. But...I guess I am that sort of person." 

The sun was beginning to sink in the sky, the lands about them falling dark. Olivia stopped and turned back to the princess, her heart stopping momentarily as well as her feet. 

"Shall we rest?" 

Chaewon nodded shyly and Yerim cheered, the pair making their way over to a stream. Chaewon began to set up their bedding, Yerim brought found kindling for their fire, while Olivia leaned over the stream, dagger in her hand. 

"What are you doing?" Chaewon asked. 

"Fishing," Olivia answered, stabbing a fish and pulling it's flapping body out of the water. Chaewon squeaked and even Yerim gave it a suspicious look when she returned with the firewood. Olivia was unfazed. 

"You were right, we need more nourishment than an apple." She did not say that she kind of sort of a little bit wanted to give Chaewon a better meal than before. Chaewon fell silent though, and Olivia wanted to speak to her more, although she wasn't entirely sure what to say. "I...don't think you are ridiculous for what you are doing," she eventually said. 

"Really?" Chaewon asked, looking at Olivia as Yerim stoked the fire, a sly smile on her lips. 

Olivia nodded. "I would do the same. I...I am that sort of person too." 

"You know what? I think you two are perfect companions," Yerim finally spoke up. 

Olivia and Chaewon shared a look and Chaewon raised one eyebrow. 

"Perhaps we are." 


	5. in which chaewon learns to use a blade

It had been a few days since their journey began, and Olivia was absolutely shocked that things were going so smoothly. 

Yerim, of course, was inevitably getting on her nerves, but not nearly as much as she thought she would. In fact she had largely been a big help, much more than the princess, who although older than Yerim by a few years had done practically nothing in her extra years on earth but study. She had even known a little about the plant life in these woods that Olivia did not. Now that they had run out of food, and were far too deep in the woods to purchase any, it had really come in handy. Olivia's hunting abilities could only get their little fellowship so far. 

Chaewon too was not as much of a bother as she had appeared on the first day of their journey. The complaining had quickly ended and although Olivia noticed she did not sleep all that easily, she never said a word about that or the food. 

Olivia had to admit, though, she hadn't been sleeping easily either. Although, she was sure it was for different reasons than Chaewon; she could sleep in almost any weather and on almost any surface. No, it was her thoughts that kept her awake at night. Thoughts that made her blush and turn away from the sleeping princess. Thoughts of holding the tiny girl, kissing her plush lips, telling her how she made her heart thump deeply in her chest.

Olivia quietly groaned to herself and shook the thought from her mind. If she got any more attached to the princess than she already was, then their journey would fail. 

Olivia was contemplating these things as the trio prepared for their lunchtime rest, sitting on rocks as Yerim handed them some fruit. They refilled their water canteens from the river beside them; the stream they had been following since the beginning had greatly grown in size. 

Yerim chattered quite a bit during their walking times but Olivia and Chaewon were typically silent, trying to save their energy (which Yerim seemed to just have an abundance of). Now that they were stopped though, Olivia needed to talk to them. 

"We have been lucky thus far. It doesn't seem like there's anyone in these woods. But we never know. Everyone knows bandits live in woods that look abandoned." 

Chaewon shuddered at the thought of bandits, and Yerim pouted at the ground. 

"And when we do stumble upon towns, or at least other people," Olivia continued. "We will have to be very careful. I'm sure the news of your disappearance has spread across the kingdom, and there must be reward money involved, for your discovery and for our capture: and maybe even death." 

Yerim gasped at this news and Chaewon swallowed thickly. 

"What can we do?" Yerim cried. 

"Keep a low profile of course," she answered. "And be prepared if we do face attack. Let's do a weapons inventory, then continue on our way." 

Yerim pulled out her small blade as well as a knife for cooking. Olivia pulled from her belt a long sword and two daggers. Chaewon just sat there, staring at the metal glittering in the bright summer sun. 

"Where's yours?" Olivia asked. 

"Me? I-I don't have a sword." 

Yerim and Olivia gasped. "You don't have a sword?" 

"I..I always had guards before..." 

"Do you at least know how to use one?" 

Chaewon slowly shook her head, and Olivia and Yerim gasped again. 

"What would happen if someone made an attempt on your life?" Olivia cried angrily. 

"I don't know!" 

Yerim sighed. "Honestly I thought castle security would be stronger, I mean...the ceiling trap doors...not teaching the princesses how to use a sword, or even giving them one..." 

Olivia sighed, trying to push down the irrational anger and fear building in her chest. Now was not the time to worry about Chaewon, or think of what could have been of her before they had all come together. The fate of her mission, and of her two companions, was now at stake. 

She leapt to her feet. "Okay. We will go no further today. We must teach Chaewon how to wield a blade." 

"Yes! It'll be so fun!" Yerim said cheerfully, unsheathing her dagger. "I'm no master like Olivia, but I am decent. I'd love to get more practice in!" 

"I...don't know about fun...I...I'm not sure if this is for me." 

"Chaewon, this is for everyone. At some point on our journey, we will be in danger. If you cannot defend yourself...I don't know if you'll survive. At the very least, survive unscathed." 

Chaewon stared back at Olivia, fear in her eyes, until Yerim rubbed her arm. 

"Come on! We won't have to walk anymore?" Yerim bargained. 

Chaewon sighed. "Alright. Fine. I... I guess it's an important skill. Where do I start?" 

Olivia pulled one of the sheathed daggers from her belt and after a moment of hesitation, handed it to Chaewon. 

"Here is one of my daggers. Well...it's yours now. You can start with this blade." 

Chaewon looked into Olivia's eyes, noticing what this sort of gesture meant to the former knight. It made something...strange bubble up in Chaewon's chest, something she had never felt before and could not identify. The two girls just looked at one another, the sheathed dagger in Chaewon's hand. 

"Olivia, where's she gonna put it? Chaewon still has her nightgown on and neither of us have an extra belt." 

Chaewon shook her head and Olivia cleared her throat. "Um..." She said, looking over Chaewon (only partially out of self indulgence) before finally perking up. "Put it in your shoe?" 

"Okay," Chaewon answered, putting the sheath and sword into her shoe before withdrawing the blade, waving it close to Yerim's face. 

"Woah!" The younger girl cried. "Be careful with that thing." 

"Agreed. It may look small, but I keep all my blades sharp. See," Olivia added, stepping in close to Chaewon and pricking her finger on the edge. 

Chaewon took in a small gasp, the air seemingly growing thicker between them. Again they made eye contact, and maintained it for so long that Yerim had to clear her throat to get them to pay attention. 

"Sword fighting! Yes, using a blade," Olivia said mostly to herself, bringing herself back to reality. 

Chaewon coughed and stood tall, gripping the handle of her dagger so hard her knuckles turned white. 

"You can relax! We won't hurt you," Yerim cried. 

"Do...do I have to fight her?" Chaewon asked, gesturing to Olivia. 

Olivia scoffed and Yerim giggled, shaking her head. "No way. You know technically she's the best in the whole kingdom, right?" Chaewon gaped and Olivia smiled proudly. "No. You'll fight me and Olivia will show you." 

Chaewon gave a frightened look to both girls and they shared a giggle. "Don't worry! It's not too bad. Try to get me, alright?" 

The princess looked around nervously for a moment before she just started stabbing around near Yerim, her wrist shaking. Yerim easily dodged every attack and eventually, cast her blade up to Chaewon's. The metal clinked and glittered in the shining sun and Yerim dragged hers down, the sound of scraping metal filling the wood. The force of Yerim's movement made Chaewon's dagger fall from her hand and onto the forest floor. 

Chaewon sighed deeply and picked up the dagger while Olivia came behind her. 

"First you need to strengthen your grip. See how I hold mine?" Olivia unsheathed her own dagger and showed Chaewon how she wrapped her hands around the handle. Chaewon hummed and did the same on her own. She looked at Olivia for approval, who gave her a quick nod and flushed before standing back behind her. 

"Okay, now try what you just did, alright?" 

Chaewon thrust the blade forward and although it was still far from direct, she already had more control. 

"Good job. Now...try like this." 

Olivia slowly wrapped her fingers around Chaewon's arm, pressing close behind her as she directed the princess how to use her muscles properly. Chaewon could feel Olivia's fingertips skitter across her skin, her breath over her shoulder, her tall frame pressing so close to her own tiny one. 

And slowly, she could feel her cheeks redden, and her grip turn shaky, and her heart beat deeply in her chest. What was this? It had been building since Olivia had given her the dagger, but now it was really intense. Like before, Chaewon had truly never felt like this before. 

Well, Olivia was pretty. Even with her stoney gaze and knight gear she was still very clearly pretty; Chaewon had thought so since they first met. Olivia was strong, obviously. Olivia was...interesting. But what did that have to do with these new feelings Chaewon found in her heart? She wasn't sure, and this flustered feeling only grew stronger in her body. 

And so...she dropped the blade.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Well...maybe you were right when you said it was not your thing," Yerim mumbled. The girls had been practicing for many hours and it seemed as though Chaewon's skill had not improved, even just a little bit. Everyone was tired, sweaty hair sticking to their faces and clothes dirty (except Chaewon's still somehow immaculate nightgown). 

"Maybe? I was definitely right," Chaewon answered. 

Olivia hurriedly shook her head. "No. You just need to work on it. You know, Yerim and I have studied this since we were very young." 

Yerim eyes bulged out of her skull; it was not usual for her to be so gentle with someone else. 

But Chaewon smiled, Olivia spluttered, and she confirmed in her head what her suspicions had told her from the beginning of their journey: perhaps, the great stoic girl knight Olivia Hye had a crush on the delicate princess. 

"Thank you," Chaewon finally, softly answered. "I will just need to practice." 

"And out here we have all the time in the world, right?" 

Chaewon gave Yerim a smile. "Right." 

Suddenly they noticed that the sky had fallen dark, and already the moon was beginning to light up night sky. Stars scattered around the indigo mass and Yerim's stomach growled. 

"Is anyone else hungry?" 

"Starving!" Chaewon cried, with a smile Olivia had yet to see her wear on their journey. Maybe now she was finally comfortable with their little group. 

"Let's get dinner together then, and rest for the remainder of the night. We'll need it; who knows what we'll face tomorrow morning." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my lovely subscribers!!! how are you liking the story so far? i hope you're enjoying it. to be honest i know nothing about fencing/sword fighting so i bsed that entire section, lol. i also promise that the rest of the members are going to start showing up very soon, so be patient!
> 
> as an author, the thing that motivates me completely is comments! so if you have something to say, or a thought of any kind, or liked the story, please let me know! i think it makes the fic so much better <3
> 
> finally, i wanted to use this platform to speak up about #blacklivesmatter! enough is enough, and it's so important to spread information and donate if you can! you can find some information at blacklivesmatters.carrd.co if you want more info/don't know about it already, and it also includes links of how to support in many different ways! 
> 
> until the next chapter, 
> 
> -RainbowDonkeys


	6. in which the trio meet the coven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from now on I will be starting off all my works with a reminder than #blacklivesmatter! go to blacklivesmatter.carrd.co for more information and things you can do to contribute to the movement. 

The girl's journey had begun at the end of summer, the warmest part of the year in the Kingdom of Eden. But the cool hands of fall had snapped quickly into Chaewon, Olivia, and Yerim's journey, and a cold snap took over the woods in which they walked. 

The clouds covered the sun, the leaves of the trees wet with dew, the wind sharp and angry against them. During the daytime it was far more comfortable than before; the hot sun had made them exhausted and sweaty, while the cool air kept them awake and alive. 

The real problem was the nighttime. 

It had been two nights since the cold snap had begun and it was miserable. They had decided to make up for it by having more walking time and less resting time. But that was little help either, as it was almost impossible to sleep. Any rest they did get was quickly broken up and uneasy. All in all, the trio had become very unhappy in the damp cold. 

The sky was now pitch black, the sliver of the moon and the light of the stars all they had to guide their way. They staggered on, down the unused path through the wood. 

"I....I can't..." Yerim panted out. "We have to stop." 

"But as soon as we sit I'll freeze!" Chaewon cried. "You both have the clothes of a knight, I am only wearing a nightgown." But suddenly a rock seemed to appear out of thin air on the path, and Chaewon, not noticing it in the darkness of night, tripped and fell. 

"Oof," she groaned and whimpered, clutching her knee. Immediately both Olivia and Yerim dashed over to her, looking over her injury. 

"You're alright, you're okay," Olivia grumbled, more talking to herself than Chaewon or Yerim. 

"Are you okay?" Yerim asked. 

Chaewon nodded, taking in a deep breath. If she had been back in the castle she would have screamed and sobbed, but she didn't want to seem so weak in front of a strong knight like Olivia. 

Yerim gently touched her knee and Chaewon winced, glad her expression was mostly hidden in the dark. 

"I don't think it's bleeding." 

"Me either," Chaewon answered. Olivia breathed a massive sigh of relief. 

"I think our mind's made up then," Olivia spoke. "We should stop." 

"I agree. It's alright, but it hurts a little." 

"I'll help you get over next to the stream," Olivia said firmly. 

"No, I'm oka-" 

Olivia ignored Chaewon and hoisted her slight arm over her shoulder, leading her towards the rocks. Yerim helped guide them and they set her down, Yerim leaping up to start a fire. 

Silently, Olivia ran her fingers over the bruise, and Yerim returned with much wood. 

A fire was started, food was eaten with shaking fingers and by the nearby embers, the girls laid down to rest. It was the coldest night yet and they all inched closer to each other and the fire until they were touching. 

They shivered together, unable to sleep. Olivia sighed and wished she was more upset than she was. Despite the freezing cold, no protection from the outdoors in the night, it felt wonderful to have Chaewon so close to her. She had never slept near anyone before and even the tickles of her hair and the shifting of her tiny frame could not shake her mood, so at ease despite everything. 

But she wished they were all more comfortable; none could even come close to sleep. If their journey continued like this, she wasn't sure how much longer they could go on. 

"I think..." Yerim whispered, breaking the deep silence minus the whistling of the wind. "I think w-we could die out here." 

No one could really answer but Olivia felt Chaewon shudder and not knowing what else to do, held her tighter. The girls silently decided to ignore Yerim's statement, whether or not it was true, and eventually, they all fell into varying degrees of uneasy rest. 

A sound began to meld into Olivia's dreams, her thoughts in her half waking half sleeping mind. It began as just a dream until she became fully aware of her surroundings. On one side of her was Chaewon who had finally fallen into a deep sleep, and on the other was Yerim who was tossing and turning. And above her head...was a rabbit. 

The girls had seen many small animals thus far on their journey, white birds and frogs seeming almost to follow them as they walked on. But none of them had ever seen a rabbit especially one as exquisite as this. It was pure white with a bright pink nose, the kind of rabbit that would fit much better on the lap of the queen rather than deep in the woods. 

The rabbit continued sniffling through Olivia's dark hair and crawling over and around her head. Slowly she sat up, watching this animal. It was unusual really; Olivia knew wild rabbits were not accustomed to people and would not be so bold, even if food was nearby. It seemed as if the rabbit was here on some sort of purpose. 

Olivia was so concentrated on watching this rabbit that she didn't even notice a yellow tabby cat climb up onto Chaewon's stomach, the princess sitting up with a squeak. To both of their surprise the cat was unphased by this, both the cat and the rabbit sniffing all of the girls and their things, the cold forgotten. 

Yerim began to fully awaken as well, watching the animals with just as much surprise as Olivia and Yerim. 

"What...what's going on?" She whispered. 

Olivia and Chaewon both spared Yerim a glance. "I dunno," Chaewon answered. They fell silent again, watching. 

Finally the animals climbed off of them and their things and stood a bit back, just staring. To their shock the rabbit seemed to gesture forward with its head, as if they wanted the trio to follow. The cat let out a tiny meow. 

"Should we?" Yerim asked. 

"Should we what? They're just animals," Olivia answered. 

"They clearly want us to follow," Chaewon explained. 

Olivia scoffed. "How is that even possible?" 

The cat seemed to answer with a particularly aggressive meow while the rabbit gestured forward again. 

"I mean, what do we have to lose?" Yerim spoke up. 

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." 

Chaewon put out the fire and they gathered their things, standing behind the animals. Somehow they seemed pleased and began to move forward, the girls following diligently behind. 

They followed the river down for a short distance until they reached a small wooden path across it, the rabbit against gesturing for them to follow. With light steps they did as they were seemingly asked, following the animals across the river and deeper into the woods, more dense with trees. 

The girls weren't sure how long they walked; it could have been minutes or hours, but finally they came upon a clearing. 

And slowly, Chaewon gasped. 

It was beautiful, candles and other lights none of the girls had seen before, lights that seemed almost alive, making the area visible. There was nothing on the ground but large black pots (cauldrons, Olivia would say, if the word didn't have such negative connotations) and beautiful cushions for sitting. But as the girls looked up, that was where the beauty seemed to really begin. Up in the treetops was a community of houses, connected by bridges. Now they were covered by the dark and the tree leaves but the girls could still see both animals and people flitting around in their homes in the treetops. 

The rabbit and cat that guided the girls here now dashed off in the darkness, and moments later, two girls emerged with the animals by their sides. They were both undeniably beautiful, dressed in long, flowing dark dresses. The two girls were holding hands and Olivia guessed they were perhaps only a year or two older than Chaewon and herself. 

"Oh, there you are!" The first spoke, flanked by the rabbit. "I'm so glad you've finally arrived." 

"We've been watching you for a while," the second added, her voice breathy and almost...not all there. 

Chaewon and Yerim gazed around in wonder while Olivia gripped the handle of her sword, eyes shifty and roaming. "Where are we? Who are you?" 

Both girls laughed loudly, the sound like tinkling bells. "No need to worry! You'll be safe here," the first girl answered.

"Yerim's statement was right. You both might have perished out there. Usually we are distrustful of outsiders, but since it was a matter of life or death we had our familiars bring us here." 

"H-how do you know my name?" Yerim cried, her amazement turning to worry. 

"Familiars?" Chaewon asked suspiciously. 

Again, the girls just laughed. "We know many things that might surprise you. Like your names, and the purpose of your journey." 

Chaewon gave them both a hesitant look. 

"Nonetheless we should answer Olivia's questions. Maybe that would ease your minds?" The first asked. 

The second laughed, the yellow tabby cat rubbing against her leg. "I think not. The princess knows what we are, and she is afraid." 

Chaewon gasped and the two girls laughed yet again. 

"I am Heejin," the first girl spoke, picking up the rabbit and holding her in her arms. 

"And I'm Hyunjin," the second added. "And we are members of the coven of Kingdom of Eden, whose home you stand in the center of right now. 

Chaewon stood trembling while Yerim and Olivia looked around in shock. 

"W-witches?" Yerim cried.

"Yes, you could call us that," Heejin answered with a smile on her lips. 

"In my studies I have heard much about your kind," Chaewon mumbled. 

"I can guarantee that everything you've heard about us is wrong," Hyunjin responded with a little giggle. 

Olivia, Yerim, and Chaewon shared hurried looks. 

"We cannot stay here, we must go," Chaewon spoke lowly. 

"I agree," Olivia spoke, and Yerim nodded, the two stepping backwards to leave. 

"Wait!" Heejin cried. "Would you rather with death in the freezing cold rather than stay with us? As we said before, we won't hurt you. And everything you know about us is probably incorrect." 

"We can help you in far more ways than just protection from the cold," Hyunjin added. Despite the girl's worry, they did suddenly realize the cold had disappeared as they stepped into this circle, the tempurature instead perfectly comfortable. "We can teach how to get food, and heal your injuries. Chaewon, I'm sure that bruise on your knee will make it hard for you to move quickly. And the entire army is on your tail. We have seen them searching." 

The girls gasped and looked to each other; all of their time in the woods they had felt entirely alone, and had almost forgotten the danger they had put themselves in. 

"Here you are safe. Nobody can find these lands unless we allow them to," Heejin spoke. "Please trust us. You will not regret your stay with us. We only wish to help you." 

The girls looked between each other and sighed. These witches were right, despite all of their hesitance, how would they survive for much longer without them? 

"Fine," Olivia spoke. "We'll stay." 


	7. in which the trio learn the ways of the witches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget, black lives matter! go to blacklivesmatter.carrd.co for more information and things you can do to contribute to the movement. 

After the girls had agreed to stay the night, the witches Heejin and Hyunjin led them up into one of the treehouses with beds all laid out and ready for them. Despite their anxiety and hesitance, it was quite the relief to be able to sleep on real beds for the first time in more than a week. As soon as their heads laid down on the soft pillows beneath the warm blankets they were fast asleep. 

The trio woke up late in the morning feeling more well rested than they had since the journey began. Yawning, they look around at where they were before turning to each other in a panic. 

"Are you guys still sure we should stay here?" Chaewon whispered. 

"I really don't know..." Olivia sighed. 

"Come on. I'm scared too but I think they might really help us!" Yerim spoke. Just then the girls noticed a tray in front of them. On it was what looked like cups of coffee as well as fresh bread, butter, and fruit. They weren't sure how long it had been there, but everything was still just as hot as it would have been if it was freshly made. The girls eyed the food and drink suspiciously but their stomachs growled; the food looked better than anything they'd eaten recently, they were starving, and it smelled delicious. 

As if they knew exactly when the girls finished eating, as soon as they were done Heejin and Hyunjin climbed up into the treehouse where the trio slept. Chaewon bristled but Yerim smiled and Olivia gave the girls a begrudging nod. Hyunjin's yellow tabby cat sniffed the leftover food and Heejin's rabbit dug herself deeper into her arms. 

"Hello ladies, how did you sleep?" 

"So good!" Yerim cried. "And this food was delicious." 

Heejin and Hyunjin let out their tinkly little laughs. "I'm glad you thought so." 

"May I ask you something?" Olivia suddenly spoke up, her voice low. 

"Yes?" Hyunjin answered. 

"Why are you helping us? Really." 

The girls hummed, shared a look, and turned back to the trio. "We don't want you to die. And if we hadn't saved you last night, you might have," Hyunjin said. 

"Other than that. Why are you letting us stay even now?" 

"We...well our whole coven actually...like we said, we've been following your journey. I think this adventure of yours will have much more far reaching consequences than you might imagine. Consequences that may benefit the entire kingdom, including us," Heejin started. 

"So we want to help," Hyunjin finished. "Which is why we are inviting you to stay with us for more than just a night." 

"Today you all may rest, but starting tomorrow, we will teach you some of our ways, so that you can not only survive this journey, but thrive on your way." 

Olivia thought for a moment before nodding. "I accept that. We'll stay." 

Yerim cheered and Chaewon looked, frightened, at Olivia. 

Hyunjin smiled. "Good choice." 

~~~~~~~~~~

Their first day in the coven the witches all let them relax, introducing them to the rest of their group as well as the animals who followed them around, which they called familiars. The trio quickly realized how important these animals were as the witches treated their familiars just like they treated each other. 

By the time night fell the three girls realized that the witches were safe and kind, far more than the world outside. Chaewon still jumped any time something out of the ordinary happened, but even her vast education on witches supposedly acted could not compete with actually seeing how they function in the real world. 

The next day the witches woke up the trio bright and early, giving them another delicious breakfast before leading them down the circle of trees to the center of the lands they called home. 

"Today we want to teach you how to do healing," Heejin said. 

"We can start by fixing the bruise on your knee," Hyunjin continued, gesturing to Chaewon. "It doesn't hurt as much now, but our lands protect whoever is in it from the sort of thing. I think if it isn't fixed you will feel far worse, plus the cold will only be more painful. So we will tend to it now." 

"How can you heal a bruise? A scratch or a wound I understand, but a bruise?" Olivia asked. "When I was one of the knights of the Kingdom of Eden, we just had to wait for bruises to go away if they appeared." 

Heejin chuckled. "We have our ways." 

The girls watched with wide eyes as Heejin and Hyunjin poured water into the cauldron and slowly, it began to boil. 

"Take a close look at these," Hyunjin said, holding out four sets of herbs in her palm. The girls stared. "These are pretty much all purpose healing herbs. Even just inhaling their scent will usually make you feel better, but they are effective for aches, pains, scratches, and bruises." She then tossed them in the boiling water. 

"Now let it boil together for about ten minutes," Heejin spoke and both the witches came closer to take a good look at Chaewon's knee. They shared a nod and after a little while, Hyunjin put took the cauldron off of the flame and they let it cool. 

As soon as the water was quiet and the steam rose more calmy Heejin and Hyunjin shut their eyes, pouring the warm liquid over Chaewon's knee and humming. Like magic, the bruise began to disappear until it appeared as though it had never been there. 

The three girls gasped seeing her clear skin. 

"What did you do?" Chaewon asked. 

"The herbs, and some concentrated thought. You wanna know how to do it for yourselves?" 

~~~~~~~~~~

The trio spent the next few days learning the healing techniques of Heejin and Hyunjin. They progressed from the healing of simple injuries like Chaewon's bruise, to learning how to fix deeper wounds and aches. 

Now, with Heejin and Hyunjin feeling like they mastered the healing, the next morning they led the girls further away from their camp, still in witch territory but far from the center of their village. 

"Today you should learn how to get food." 

"I know some stuff, actually! Not enough to survive, really, but a little bit..." Yerim trailed off. 

Heejin and Hyunjin smiled at her. "We've noticed, and you are better at gathering than you think. But we can help expand your knowledge," Heejin answered. 

Heejin and Hyunjin began to show them which plants were tasty and filling, which were common and good to eat, which were edible in a pinch, and which were posinous. Some Yerim already knew but many she didn't, and now Chaewon and Olivia were learning too. 

"Do you guys know how to hunt?" Chaewon asked. 

Both Heejin and Hyunjin gasped, the most negative reaction to anything they had said or done so far in the coven. 

"We would never hunt," Hyunjin said fiercely. Heejin gently touched her arm and turned to the girls. 

"We don't eat animals. They're our friends more than anything. And trust us. If you are kind and treat animals well, then they can and will assist you in times of need." 

The trio shared a look before nodding. "Okay, we won't hunt anymore." 

So the girls spent the next few days learning from Heejin and Hyunjin everything about the plant, vegetable, and fruit life in the area, as well as how to properly gather animal products like eggs and milk without harming the animal. 

To be honest, Yerim spent much of those days learning while Chaewon and Olivia frolicked amongst themselves. Truly it was the first time in both of their lives that they had ever been so free. So free of responsibilities, of pressure, of running from the world and from themselves. Really, it was truly wonderful, and Olivia was amazed that she could fall even harder. 

One evening just before nightfall when Heejin, Hyunjin, and Yerim had disappeared far deeper into the forest Olivia and Chaewon were laying on their backs in the grass, staring up at the darkening sky. 

"I wish we never had to leave," Chaewon spoke with a sigh. 

"I know," Olivia answered. 

"But I have to go at some point," Chaewon spoke. 

Olivia sighed back. She didn't answer the princess. She knew in her heart that if she was alone, she would never leave. But the truth was, she would follow Chaewon wherever she went. 


	8. in which chaewon's eyes are opened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget, black lives matter! go to blacklivesmatter.carrd.co for more information and things you can do to contribute to the movement. 

The trio had completely lost track of time during their stay in the witch coven, but at some point a change came in the air. The witches and the girls both knew that they had to leave and continue on their journey, for reasons unknown to them still. Their time of hiding away had come to an end. 

That was why when Heejin and Hyunjin called Olivia, Chaewon, and Yerim to the center of their lands, deep in the night, they knew something important was about to happen. 

They started off with greetings, Hyunjin's cat and Heejin's rabbit rubbing against their legs and bare feet before Heejin began. "You three have learned a lot during your time here. But there is one last important thing we need to teach you." 

"You have seen our animals that follow us, correct?" Hyunjin asked, and the girls nodded. "Us witches call them familiars, and they are our friends and helpers." 

"Here in the safety of the coven they can follow us around wherever. Where you all go, they most likely won't be able to follow. But you will call upon them when you are in need." 

"You're going to help us get familiars?" Yerim asked excitedly. 

"Yes," Heejin answered with a smile. 

"This is an honor," Hyunjin added. "Only witches and their friends know how to obtain a familiar." 

"Come, sit," Heejin said. They formed a circle on the ground, sitting criss cross in the grass. "Now, concentrate really hard. On yourself, who you are and what you hope to bring to the world." 

Slowly, Chaewon, Yerim, and Olivia shut their eyes, trying their hardest to think about what the witches had asked them to. They all had expected to open their eyes quickly but no, Heejin and Hyunjin had them stay just like that for a while. 

Quickly the girls fell into a dreamlike state, half asleep and half awake, feeling movement all around them but not entirely sure what was going on. 

When Heejin and Hyunjin finally told the girls to open their eyes, the first things they noticed was that it was already light out; they had been concentrating for hours, at least. 

The second thing the girls noticed was the wolf that had curled up and fallen asleep on Olivia's lap. All of them gasped, even Heejin and Hyunjin. 

"You must have some power within you. A wolf is a rare familiar." 

Just then the other girls noticed their own familiars, a butterfly on Chaewon's hand and a bat perched on Yerim's shoulders. 

"These are strange familiars. Not many people have them, but I think it just shows how special the purpose of you girls is," Heejin explained, and all the girls smiled. Olivia made a move to stand up, but the heavy wolf on her lap was still fast asleep. 

"Wait, now how am I supposed to get up?" Olivia asked. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Without a word spoken, everyone knew that the girl's last night among them had come. The witches had organized a party for them, with food and drink and familiars all around. 

At the party in their honor, Olivia, Chaewon, and Yerim sat talking to Hyunjin, their familiars on their shoulders or at their sides. 

"How has it been, getting to know them?" Hyunjin asked. 

"I've been staying up late a lot," Yerim admitted, and the girls all shared a chuckle as Olivia pet her wolf's fur. 

Just then, Heejin returned with more refreshments. She placed it on one of the tables before going over to Hyunjin and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. The trio stared back in shock. 

"Hi girls, how's the pa-" She finally noticed the surprise of the trio and she tilted her head. "What is it?" 

"Heejin, have you forgotten? Outside of the coven relationships with two women are rare," Hyunjin answered. 

"Oh yes," Heejin said with a smile. "Did you all not know we were together?" 

All of them shook their heads slowly. 

"I mean, it's more common these days," Olivia explained. "Still not accepted among the royalty and nobility, but the common people don't have to worry." 

"Oh that's good to hear," Heejin answered with a small chuckle. "It wasn't like that when we lived near the castle." 

As Olivia and Yerim began to discuss this issue with Heejin and Hyunjin, Chaewon was still stuck in a state of shock. She had never heard of two girls being together. The thought had never even crossed her mind. She sighed, that was her fate being stuck in the castle after all. 

But something about it made her think, and give Olivia a second glance. 

~~~~~~~~~~

As the party dragged on, and Yerim became involved in some witch game neither Olivia nor Chaewon could understand, Olivia turned to the princess. 

"Do you want to go?" She whispered. 

Chaewon nodded, and the two girls slinked off, deeper into the witch's wood. Once they were far enough from the party to see the sounds almost die down, they sat down in the grass. Olivia's wolf curled up beside her, and Chaewon's butterfly perched on its nose. 

"I'm not good in a crowd after a while," Olivia begrudgingly admitted. 

"Me neither," Chaewon answered. 

"Isn't that hard? I mean, being a princess and all. Don't you have to go to all those banquets and balls and stuff?" 

"Yeah, but it's not my thing. Once we're older I'll be able to just rule the kingdom, and she can do all of the people stuff." 

Like usual, Chaewon fell onto her back, and Olivia followed. Normally Olivia would never let herself be so vulnerable, but over the past few days she had come to trust Chaewon in a way she had never trusted anyone before. 

"You seemed surprised about Heejin and Hyunjin," Olivia commented, out of the blue. She was partially curious about what Chaewon thought generally, but more curious as to how it could relate to her own crush. If Chaewon didn't approve of relationships between girls, Olivia would have to rethink everything. 

"I-" Chaewon started, stumbling over her words. "I didn't know you could do that," she spoke, much quieter than before. 

"Then I was right, it's still not accepted in the castle." 

"It's not discussed, that's for sure. At least in front of me." 

Olivia paused. "What do think?" 

Chaewon took her first deep breath, then a second. "Olivia, you have to take what I'm about to say to you to your grave, okay? Do you promise?" 

"I promise," Olivia fiercely answered. "I swear on my sword." 

Chaewon took her final, third deep breath. "Growing up I always thought I didn't want to get married just because I didn't want to get married, right? But maybe...maybe I don't want to get married because...it's a man." 

Maybe, it was Olivia who had made Chaewon think this way. But that was one thing Chaewon would not admit. 

Olivia was frozen, staring pointedly up at the sky. "Oh," she spoke, for lack of anything else to say. Olivia swore Chaewon could hear her heart beating in her chest. 

But Chaewon couldn't hear it, and with Olivia staring straight up like that, Chaewon felt her heart sink into her chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of that night had been uncomfortable but in the morning both Olivia and Chaewon forced themselves to put aside their awkwardness. It was their last morning in the coven, and it was time to go. 

Yerim was already crying when they gathered their things to meet Heejin and Hyunjin. Their familiars pawed and clawed at them to stay but the girls knew their journey had to continue, as sad as it was. 

"We'll miss you," Heejin said softly. 

"Very much. If you can, please stop by again. You know where to find us," Hyunjin added. 

Still tearfully Yerim reached over and gave Heejin and Hyunjin each a big, sweet hug. "Thank you," she spoke gently. "For everything." 

They smiled together. "Thank you," they simply answered, before leaning over to hug Olivia and Chaewon too. Normally the girls were not huggers but it felt nice and warm to be in their arms, so safe. 

No more words were spoken once they pulled apart, only waving. And so, Olivia, Chaewon, and Yerim turned around, leaving the place they had begun to think of as home. 


	9. in which the girls board a suspicious boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget, black lives matter! go to blacklivesmatter.carrd.co for more information and things you can do to contribute to the movement. 

The days following their departure from the witch coven were some of the grimmest any of the girls could remember. Although it wasn't nearly as cold as it had been before they entered, the weather was still not beautiful and ideal like it had been in the witches lands. The food and company in that safe place had made their time there all the more special. 

Luckily, now the trio had many more resources than before they entered. They could gather food much more easily, knowing what was edible and what wasn't. Plus, having their familiars around for the extra company, getting to know them and their quirks, brought a little of the witch magic back to their dismal journey. 

"I can't believe I thought so poorly of witches before I came," Chaewon spoked as they trudged along. The path beneath them looked untreaded upon in many years, with dead leaves almost covering its whole expanse, but clearly in its prime it had been well used. "Everything I was educated about them was untrue." 

"What did people say about witches?" Yerim asked, and Olivia listened closely as well. Neither of them had ever been studiously educated, instead being sent to work with the knights at the orphanage. They were really curious about Chaewon's education and especially her ability to read and write. In fact, if the girls didn't end up getting in trouble, Chaewon had promised Yerim that she would teach her how to read and write (and that she would introduce her to Princess Yeojin; she had a theory that they would get along really well).

"My tutors said they ate babies," Chaewon explained. 

"Babies?" Yerim cried. 

"And controlled the weather," she added. 

"I can see that..." Olivia said. 

"Not in a good way though. My tutors said that witches would make poor weather on purpose to ruin crops." 

"Ruining crops and baby eating? That's not at all like the witches we met," Yerim said. 

"I wonder why they would ever think that..." Olivia mumbled. 

"No matter. Once I go back I'll set the record straight. Perhaps the lords will say I've been put under a witches spell, but I don't care. I'll be the queen after all, and what power will they have? I'll make it safe for the witches to be in this kingdom," Chaewon explained. 

"That'll be so nice!" Yerim cried, but Olivia was not so happy. She had grown to hate the idea of Chaewon ever going back. All she wanted was for Chaewon to stay here with her, build a life together, just the two of them. Based on what Chaewon had admitted at the witch coven, for a brief moment Olivia's new dream had seemed like a real possibility. 

But ever since that night things had been different. Chaewon had not grown cold, just a touch distant, although she kept a friendly and happy veneer. Maybe she had been able to see Olivia's thoughts and had been disturbed by them, or maybe she did not actual mean what she had said. Olivia didn't know, but the reasoning behind it didn't matter much. All she knew was that her brief dream had been dashed from her. Anyways, nothing could ever be as wonderful or magical as their time together at the coven. 

"Oh no," Yerim suddenly whined, pulling Olivia and Chaewon out of their thoughts. Before them was a massive lake, stretching almost as far as the eye could see in front of them. It sparkled and gleamed in the cool fall sunlight, but it's water was not clear, and the girls could not see how Olivia deeply groaned, and all of their familiars dashed off into the forest. 

"What are we going to do?" Chaewon asked. 

Olivia sighed. "We have no choice but to walk around." 

"Can't we just make a turn?" Yerim whined. "We don't really have a set destination anyways." 

"Whatever way we turn, we will end up back on the main path," Olivia answered. "And the main path is probably swarming with knights and troops of the castle. You're not ready to go home, right?" She turned to Chaewon. 

"No way," Chaewon answered. 

"So we must," Olivia sighed. "Anyways, I know there are a few businesses a ways forward. There we may be able to get some refreshment and bedding we couldn't have out here in the woods." 

"But it'll take so long!" Yerim groaned.

"Hello, my pretties," a croaky voice spoke quietly, interrupting their argument. The trio turned to see a small boat washed up on the shore, and what appeared to be two older women manning it. "We've heard your tale, and we would like to help you. Would you like a ride across?" She offered. 

"Yes!" Yerim cried excitedly, starting to make her way over before Olivia tugged her arm back. Yerim pouted.

"But we don't have any money," Chaewon admitted.

"It's no issue, no issue with us, really," the other woman spoke. Chaewon and Yerim smiled but Olivia glared at them. 

"What do you want from us?" Olivia asked, and the older ladies laughed. 

"Nothing! Just to provide a bit of help." 

Olivia sighed; something about this whole thing felt wrong to her. 

"We can't," she mumbled to Chaewon and Yerim. "I have misgivings." 

"Come on, do you really wanna walk all the way around this big lake?" Yerim whined. 

"Plus we weren't sure about the witches and they turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to us. Let's get on. It'll be a nice break from all of the walking," Chaewon added. 

Olivia sighed again; it was hard to argue with that logic (plus it was beginning to get hard to say no to anything Chaewon asked of her). So Olivia picked up her things and followed Chaewon and Olivia to the boat. 

"We accept your offer," Olivia said lowly. 

"Great!" One of them cheered in a voice that sounded a little too not old ladyish for someone dressed up like an old lady. The other lady touched her hand, and Olivia's eyes widened. But neither Chaewon nor Yerim seemed to notice this, so Olivia passed it off as a figment of her imagination. 

Once them and their things were on the boat the ladies pushed off of the shore, and to all of their happiness they seemed like good sailors. Despite their age they were hardy, controlling the small boat and sending it straight to the opposite shore. 

Chaewon and Yerim were chattering to each other, but Olivia still couldn't ease her heart. 

"What brings you to this lake?" One asked, just to be polite. 

"That's our business," Olivia grumbled back. "What are you two doing on this lake?" 

The two old ladies made a face. "That's our business as well then," another answered. 

Olivia glared and leaned back under the sun. "How did you come to possess a boat?" She asked as they rowed on. 

They looked to each other then back at Olivia, as if trying to come up with an answer. 

"Um...our husbands were fisherman! But...um...they're dead now!" One spoke. 

"Why are all of the questions directed at us two, poor old ladies who are just trying to give you pretties a helping hand? Perhaps you should be quiet and accept our help." 

Olivia glared, her eyes slits. Yerim and Chaewon paid no mind to this exchange, splashing at the rippling water. "Perhaps I would be quiet if I could believe that you ladies are who you say you are." 

The three all looked at each other, sharing a tense and silent exchange. 

"Is it time?" The dopier of the two mumbled, for only the other to hear. 

"I mean, now it is," the other answered. 

Olivia sat up at this quiet exchange, looking around her. By now the boat had reached the exact middle of the lake, so distant on all sides that it would be impossible for any of them to swim to shore. They were stuck. 

Watching the water Olivia noticed the boat stop moving, quickly trying to get Chaewon and Yerim's attention, slapping their backs. 

"Huh? What?" Yerim mumbled, the three turning until they all gasped in shock. 

Instead of the two old ladies there were two young girls, a few years older than the trio, staring back down at them. They wore fierce expressions, their old lady disguises tossed at their feet. One had brunette hair, whereas the other's hair was pitch black, and both were breathtakingly beautiful. Both had long swords, pointed directly at the trio. 

"Give us all of your posessions. If you don't, you'll either have to face the cold of the lake or the wrath of my sword," the brunette spoke lowly. The black haired girl started giggling before covering her mouth, but none of the trio noticed. 

Chaewon simply gasped. 

"Pirates?" Yerim cried. 

Olivia turned to her companions with an expression of utter pain. "I told you so!" she groaned. 


	10. in which the trio encounter pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget, black lives matter! go to blacklivesmatter.carrd.co for more information and things you can do to contribute to the movement.

At Olivia's outburst, the black haired girl burst into a fit of giggles until the brunette gave her a silencing look. 

"So, what is your choice?" The brunette asked, staring fiercely at the trio. 

Staring just as fiercely back, Olivia unsheathed her sword. "We fight." 

Furrowing her brows, Yerim pulled out her own small sword. "Yeah!" She cheered, and her and Olivia charged at the brunette. 

Both Chaewon and the black haired girl watched with wide eyes for a moment as the three fought against each other. Chaewon thought that the brunette would have stood no chance, seeing how she was up against two and those two were very good, but she was holding her own. Fear and anxiety raced through Chaewon's heart as she turned, remembering the black haired girl. Since Yerim was gone, she guessed it was her job to fight her. 

With shaking fingers Chaewon pulled her sword out of her boot and tried to remember the instructions Olivia and Yerim had given her. She had practiced a little since that first day but not much, especially since they didn't even touch their swords in the witch coven. She knew she wasn't good but nonetheless, she raised her sword to the black haired girl, and the metal clanged. 

The two girls stared at each other and giggled before making another attempt, swords still clanging, both girls standing and not quite knowing what to do while the boat rocked with the force of the battle going on beside them. 

Suddenly, it dawned on Chaewon: this girl sucked too!

Her whole body flooded with relief as they both attempted and failed to sword fight. 

"To be honest, I don't really know how to do this," the black haired girl admitted. "I'm trying to learn because she," she paused to gesture to the brunette, "is really really enthusiastic about me learning. But it's not really my thing." 

Chaewon gasped. "Same! Like exactly the same!" 

The two girls shared a smile and continued to kind of sort of fight to the best of their abilities, while beside them, a true battle was unfolding. 

"You can't win against two people!" Yerim shouted over the din of the clashing of metal and the black haired girl and Chaewon's giggly chatter beside them. 

"Oh yes I can!" The brunette shouted back. "I'll have you both know that I was the fighting champion of the Knighthood of the Kingdom of Eden four years ago. I can defeat anyone." 

"Well," Olivia answered cooly. "I was this year's fighting champion."

The brunette scoffed as their swords clanged together, pulling them close. "How is that possible? Sir Payne won this year's competition." 

"All of that is bullshit," Olivia answered as she spun around, untangling their swords. "I won, fair and square, and they threw me out because I'm a woman. And anyways, how could you have won? Women weren't even allowed to be knights four years ago." 

"I dressed as a man," the brunette admitted in a deep growl. 

Olivia squinted at the girl before her. "Who are you?" 

"Guys," Yerim suddenly interrupted, grimacing at having to speak during this tense moment. The brunette and Olivia paused their battle as Yerim gestured behind them. They turned to see the black haired girl and Chaewon fake fighting and giggling. 

"I've tried teaching her so much," the brunette said, with so much affection in her eyes. "She's still just so terrible." 

Olivia nodded, and Yerim noticed just as much affection in her own eyes. "Same." 

"Oh hi guys! Are you done yet?" the black haired girl asked. 

By this point Olivia, Jungeun, and Yerim were holding their swords lightly, not pointed towards each other. The brunette sighed. 

"Fine! I'll answer your question. This is my wife, Jinsoul," she spoke, gesturing towards the black haired girl. 

"Hi!" She said excitedly. 

"And I'm Jungeun," the brunette finished. "Now, who are you all?" 

"My name is Olivia. This is my faithful squire, Yerim," the girl introduced, her expression firm. Yerim gave the toughest salute she can muster. "And-"

"I'm Chaewon." 

Jinsoul pauses. "Princess Chaewon?" 

Chaewon flushed and nodded shyly, and both Jinsoul's jaw and sword dropped at once.

"You know the whole kingdom is looking for you, right?" Jinsoul cried. "We don't stay in the thick of things and even we know that." 

"I know," Chaewon mumbled, her eyes turning to the bottom of the boat. 

Suddenly the sound of clanking metal resounded, and the whole group up to see Jungeun sheathing her sword. 

"Curiosity has begun to outweigh my want for money. Tell me your story and we'll give you a free ride across the lake." 

"Okay!" Yerim answered cheerfully and the whole group sat on the floor of that boat. And, Olivia began to speak. 

She told the story from the very beginning: from her time as an orphan, to becoming a pirate, to the betrayal of the nobles and her knighthood, to her revenge plan and Yerim's help, through the journey and the witches coven. Chaewon interuppted at points too, telling her side of the story, through her struggles with her sister, mother, and duties, through the marriage thing, through the decision to follow Olivia and Yerim through her volition, through trying (and failing) to weild a sword. Yerim pipped up too, if only to add in funny anecdotes and talk about their familiars. 

"And, that's how we got here," Olivia explained. 

"Oh my god," Jinsoul breathlessly said. 

"But what about you guys?" Yerim spoke up. "How did a former knight dressed up as a man and her wife come to become the pirates of a small lake in the middle of nowhere?" 

Jungeun sighed, and began her story. "Ever since I was young, my dream was to become I knight. I came from a noble family so I was expected to be a lady, but that...that just wasn't who I was. Knighthood was a legacy held in my family, and my brothers had no real sense of duty to that legacy. But I did. Of course, back then women weren't allowed to become knights, nor did my family want that for me. So I realized the only way to achieve my dream was to pretend to be a man. I stole my brother's clothes and ran off. And for a while...it worked. I was known as...Sir Lippington." 

Both Yerim and Olivia gasped at the reveal of her name. 

Jungeun chuckled sadly. "You know the name, right? I was the most popular and most able knight in the whole kingdom. I was really and truly living my dream. As it stands, the whole kingdom just thinks I disappeared, right? But that's not what happened. The same day I was declared champion of the knight's kingdom, my true gender was discovered. I was immediately thrown out from the castle walls, ordered to never return." 

"Wait, my part of the story!" Jinsoul spoke up. "You know, my family legacy is that all the women of my line end up being kitchen wenches! So I was just another lowly kitchen wench of the castle, just like all the other kitchen wenches, having a crush on whoever is the most popular knight of the time. And of course, it was Sir Lippington." 

"Jinsoul's different," Jungeun said softly, them sharing an affectionate glance. "You know how the kitchen maids gossip, right? Well they knew what happened with me. Most of the kitchen wenches wanted nothing to with me once they realized I was a women, despite the fact that they had showered me with so much affection before. But Jinsoul didn't care. Actually, she approached me as I was packing my things and told me how much more brave and cool I was for being a woman this whole time, on top of my knightly achievements." 

"So we ran off together," Jinsoul finished proudly. "And we weren't really sure what to do with ourselves once we left the castle, I mean, once we were married of course, but Jungeun wanted to put her swordfighting skills to use. So we decided to become pirates of this lake!" 

"We don't make much, but we survive," Jungeun said. "And we have each other." 

Jinsoul and Jungeun shared another loving look and Jungeun rested her hand on Jinsoul's thigh, just as the small boat bumped against the opposite shore. 

"Here you are," Jungeun said. 

"Well, thank you so much for the ride!" Yerim said, the three standing up. 

"And for not killing and robbing us," Chaewon added. 

"It's not every day you meet the princess," Jinsoul answered. 

"Good luck with everything. I wish you three only the best," Jungeun added as the trio stood up. Olivia and Jungeun locked eyes, a lifetime's worth of understanding passing between them. 

"You two as well," Olivia responded. The girls stepped up off of the boat and began to walk on the path, saying goodbye to the enemies they had made their friends. 


	11. in which a lot of things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget, black lives matter! go to blacklivesmatter.carrd.co for more information and things you can do to contribute to the movement.

In the days following the pirate incident, Olivia had become increasingly...annoying, in Chaewon's words. Yerim called it being determined or insistent, but Chaewon strongly disagreed. 

Unlike before, the girls only spent about half of the time walking. Now, Olivia was devoting the other half of their daylight hours to sword fighting practice. 

Chaewon hated it. No matter how hard she worked or didn't work, no matter what she said or did, she couldn't get out of it. Each lesson barely improved her skill either. 

This moment was no different, the trio stopped in the middle of a thicket to practice in peace. As usual Chaewon was facing Yerim, with Olivia giving her instructions, bearing down her shoulder. 

For the sixth time that afternoon Yerim wrested the sword from her grip with a loud clang. 

"Don't worry, we'll keep working on it! Yerim cheered, but her words fell on unlistening ears. 

Chaewon just sighed, her shoulders caving in. And Olivia groaned loudly, her face in her palms and she tried to determine what they should do. 

"You're not getting it," Olivia grumbled. 

"Clearly," Chaewon answered, annoyance in her voice. Why couldn't this just be over already? 

Olivia huffed and sighed. "I guess, let's go again." 

"Come on! Nothing is helping! Let's just keep moving!" Chaewon cried. 

"Well maybe something would help if you actually listened and cared," Olivia rebutted. 

Chaewon crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I am listening. I am caring. It's just...not my thing!" 

"You shouldn't give up just because it's not your thing!" 

"But I don't want to do it!" 

Olivia sighed loudly. "Chaewon, god damn you are one prissy princess. Do you just expect everyone to defend you all the time and not learn anything for yourself?" 

Chaewon's eyes flashed as she pushed her hurt down to the bottom of her belly. "Well, at least I'm not some cruel knight lady who lacks any empathy for other people's feelings! You don't even try to understand where I'm coming from, not to mention how you treat Yerim sometimes..." 

"Fuck off," Olivia grumbled, and stalked away deeper into the woods. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Olivia had been sitting by herself on a rock for a long time when she felt a hand rubbing her back in circles. 

"Yerim?" 

"Olivia," Yerim breathed out. 

"Ugh!" Olivia groaned. "God, she's so prissy." 

"Do you really think that? Or are you just saying that to try and make yourself like her less? You know, that's not gonna work." 

Olivia gave Yerim an astounded look. "H-How did you know?" 

Yerim giggled. "Olivia, it's really obvious!" 

"Fuck," Olivia breathed out, and the smile fell off of her face quickly. "Do you think she knows?" 

"Not when you say things like that to her. She probably thinks you hate her." 

"Oh..." Olivia stared guiltily down at her feet. 

"Come on. I know you didn't mean what you said, and you know you didn't either. Go tell her how you're really feeling, or everything's gonna get messed up." 

Olivia sighed. "Fine. Just give me a few minutes." 

~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile a short distance away, Chaewon was moping alone by a river, carding her fingers through the water. Usually Chaewon didn't get so affected by things, but this argument had seriously taken a toll on her. Her heart had dropped into her stomach and she just couldn't explain why. She was beyond hurt. 

"Chaewon," a soft voice spoke, and the princess smiled when she saw Yerim. 

"She...she really can't understand anyone else's feelings..." Chaewon mumbled sadly. 

Yerim sighed. She knew that wasn't the case, but at the same time she wasn't sure how to explain what was going on to Chaewon without confessing on Olivia's behalf. "Olivia just has a hard time saying how she really feels, sometimes," she ended up saying.

"Well...how does she really feel, then?" 

Yerim looked away sharply. "She'll have to tell you that. I don't know if I could say it right." 

~~~~~~~~~~

After her and Yerim's conversation, Chaewon was sitting alone again. Yerim had given both a moment to themselves while she began to set up for dinner, but soon enough Chaewon felt a tap on her shoulder. 

She looked up to see Olivia wearing a guilty expression. "Can I talk to you?" She asked, her voice softer than Chaewon thought she had ever heard. 

Chaewon nodded slowly and Olivia took a seat next to her with a sigh. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, like the words were painful. "I shouldn't have called you prissy. Yerim and I are used to living like this and you're not, but you have completely risen to the challenge and barely complained. You're not prissy, not at all." 

Chaewon sighed too. "Th-thank you. And...I know you can understand people's feelings..." 

"I'm just not good at letting people know I do. So...I'm sorry about that too." Olivia paused for a long time. "Chaewon, I just want you to be safe, okay?" She spoke, the words strained and strong and Chaewon could hear the real concern in them. "You're a princess, you know? People are jealous of you, hate you for no reason other than the circumstances you were born into. You could get hurt, and what if you can't defend yourself? What would happen if I'm not there to defend you?" 

Chaewon took in a deep breath. Olivia was almost shaking with her words and Chaewon could feel her heart just beating so hard in her chest. Maybe, she kind of understood now why Olivia wanted her to learn to use a sword so bad: for her own sake. But it was strange to think Olivia cared so, so much about her that the thought of her being defenseless made her shakey and frightened. 

"I'll learn," Chaewon finally spoke, rubbing Olivia's arm to try and calm her down. "I promise I'll learn." 

Olivia just slightly started to calm down before a scream came from a short distance away. 

"Yerim!" Chaewon cried and the two girls leapt up, running back to the clearing. When they arrived they saw Yerim, alone, facing a whole pack of coyotes. 

"Shit," Olivia said, unsheathing her sword. With shaking fingers, Chaewon pulled her own smaller sword out of her boot. 

"Help! Oh my gosh thank god you guys came!" Yerim sobbed as the coyotes circled around her, some making off with their food and others snapping at the fourteen year old's feet. 

"We can't hurt them, the witches told us not to kill animals..." Chaewon mumbled, her hands trembling with the sword clutched between her fingertips. 

"We won't kill them. We'll just scare them off," Olivia said strongly, and just at the sound of her voice Chaewon felt her heart grow stronger. "Ready, go," the former knight mumbled, and the two girls ran forward to attack the coyotes. 

Just then, the leader of their pack reached over and bit Yerim firmly in the ankle. Screaming, the squire fell to the ground, clutching her ankle, and Chaewon dropped her sword and ran over to her. 

Olivia growled and thrusted her sword forward but the coyotes only backed up a little, still growling and refusing to leave them alone. As Chaewon pet Yerim's hair a strike of fear ran through her heart; if Olivia couldn't get rid of them, what would they do?

Suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere a large pack of wolves decended on them, with Olivia's familiar at the head. Olivia and Chaewon gasped as Yerim groaned, the wolves chasing the coyotes away as quickly as they arrived. 

Olivia watched them go with a massive sigh of relief, only turning her attention back to Yerim when she was sure they were gone. 

Chaewon was trying to calm Yerim down as her ankle bled. Olivia leaned down to take a look at it and grimaced; she could see the bone. Chaewon quickly tore a piece of her nightgown off and tried to put it on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Try to find the herbs the witches told us about!" Chaewon said and Olivia nodded quickly, running around the forest looking for the right materials to heal Yerim's deep wound. Soon she returned with the right plants, lighting a fire to boil some water. 

"It'll be okay," Chaewon whispered gently to Yerim. "I'm sorry we left you alone." 

Luckily the herb concoction heated up quickly and Olivia and Chaewon did as the witches taught them, applying the mixture and speaking the words, putting all of their energy into healing their younger friend. 

Over and over they tried this, without thinking or stopping. 

"Guys, guys, guys!" Yerim said eventually, with a giggle. Olivia and Chaewon blinked their eyes open, looking around worriedly before seeing Yerim's smiling face. "It's fixed." 

The girls looked down at her ankle to see that other than a slight scar, it was completely healed. The witch magic had worked. 

"How does it feel?" Olivia hurriedly asked. 

Yerim twisted it around. "A bit sore, but otherwise fine. Just don't leave me alone again!" She cried. 

Still worried but with slowly growing relief, Chaewon and Olivia hugged their friend tightly. "We won't. We promise we won't," Chaewon mumbled back. 


	12. in which the trio visit the burgundy swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget, black lives matter! go to blacklivesmatter.carrd.co for more information and things you can do to contribute to the movement.

Within a few days Yerim was back to her usual self, cheery and able to walk quickly, and all of the girls were grateful. 

By this point they were a long distance from the castle and by Jungeun and Jinsoul's reckoning, had now been gone for about two and a half months. 

The greatest two and a half months of Chaewon's life, the princess had to admit, but at the same time it was partially taking a toll. 

The last time she had slept in a comfortable bed and had hot, non-scavenged food was back at the witch coven, which was a while ago. Her limbs ached from walking all of the time and she felt, deep in her heart, that she needed a true rest. But she didn't know of anywhere that could happen. In her mind she tried to think of all the old maps of the kingdom she had pored over during her studies. She couldn't remember any villages or real buildings in this area, but based on how far they were from the lake, she had an idea of where they were and the name of the area. 

"I think I know where we are..." Chaewon spoke suddenly. Both Olivia and Yerim turned to her in surprise. 

"Really?" Yerim cried; they were still in a forest, that looked just like all of the other forests they had traversed through. 

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure we're in Wenckheim Circle." 

Yerim tilted her head like the name was completely foreign to her, but Olivia gasped. 

"What?" Yerim asked. 

"I know a little bit about Wenckheim Circle," she spoke. "Most of the lands here are complete wilderness, but somewhere here there is the most famous tavern in the entire kingdom: the Burgundy Swan." 

"Why is it famous?" Chaewon asked and shared a look with Yerim; neither of them had ever heard of the Maroon Swan. In fact, neither of them had been to a tavern at all before." 

"Rumour has it that the Burgundy Swan holds the kingdom's best beer and prettiest barmaid," Olivia explained, and anger flashed in Chaewon for reasons she couldn't explain. As much as she had wanted a hot meal and to sit down before, now she wanted to stay away from the place.

"Interesting," Chaewon said curtly.

"Come on, let's go," Olivia spoke up excitedly. 

"But what if we get caught? Isn't there a reward for the capture of all of us?" Yerim asked worriedly. Chaewon firmly nodded beside her. 

"Guys! Don't you want some liquor and a hot meal? Yeah, it might be a touch risky, but how fast could anybody at the tavern let anyone in the castle know what's going on? Anyways, I think many of the Burgundy Swan's patrons are not exactly on the castle's side either." 

Yerim sighed. "Well, alright. You have a point; I would like to rest my feet for a little while." 

"Chaewon?" Olivia asked, searching for her opinion. 

Chaewon sighed deeply. She would just have to hope that the 'kingdom's prettiest barmaid' wasn't in that day. "Alright." 

Olivia grinned but Yerim frowned. "Does anyone have any coins left though?" 

The trio all began to dig through their bags and finally, Chaewon pulled out a few coins for the three of them. Olivia cheered, Yerim looked on worriedly, and Chaewon glared at the very thought of that stupid barmaid, no mind to anything else. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Fairly quickly the girls stumbled upon this tavern, a building barely more put together than a shack. It was fairly small with what appeared to be two stories, shaded by ancient willow trees. The front was labelled with an old wooden sign in gothic font: THE BURGUNDY SWAN, with a large carving of a swan beside it. The sun was sinking deeper although it was not quite sunset. But even outside of the tavern the girls could hear loud voices, laughter, and the clinking of mugs coming from inside. Chaewon figured it was loud in there no matter what time of day it was, as long as the tavern was open. Briefly, Chaewon wondered how so many could people could be at a place where seemingly nobody lived around, but then she figured Olivia was right about the tavern's massive reputation. With a small smile on her face, Olivia pushed open the door, and they were inside. 

It was dark, loud, and reeking of human. The windows barely let any light in so the candles truly lit up the small room. Almost every table and chair at the counter were full of people, mostly men but some women, laughing loudly and drinking heartily. Yerim spied three seats at the counter and they all rushed to sit before anyone could steal some of the few seats in the place. 

Although it was a little bit gross in the tavern it was nice to sit on a real chair and not just the grassy ground, for just a moment. And she was heartened by how distracted (aka drunk) everyone in the place was; perhaps nobody would notice their presence and the trio would make it out of the tavern, risk free, with some rest and drink and food in them yet no chance of getting caught earlier than necessary. 

The three girls looked around for the barmaid, ready to get their drinks. And when Chaewon spotted her, she understood everything. 

This girl was probably similar in age to the pirates they had met earlier, with bangs and dark hair, and a smile seemingly permanently etched onto her face. She was beautiful, yes, but the princess did not think she got her reputation just from her face. It came from the absolute joy and radiance she simply emitted, kindness cast on everyone in the tavern, from the drunkest groups to the gruffest loners. 

Finally the barmaid noticed the trio and with a cute little gasp, made her way over to them. 

"Hi! Welcome to the Burgundy Swan! First time here?" 

"Yep," Olivia answered. 

She giggled adorably. "I thought I hadn't seen you in here before! You three look like quite the travelers! Must be in need of some good food and rest. I'll bring you all the finest we have to offer, and you all pay what you can!" 

"Thank you so much," Yerim breathed out, and the barmaid gave them a big smile. 

"No thank you! I'll come back with that right away." 

The barmaid disappeared but she was right; she did come back with that right away. Three pints of beer in icy mugs and a basket filled with bread, cheese, and potatoes, and little bowls of milk puddings beside. It was different from the delicate food Chaewon had been served at the castle and at the witch coven, but after all of this traveling, she was craving something harty. 

"Now, if you girls ever need me, just yell my name. Oh! You guys don't know it. Well I'm Jiwoo. If you need anything just scream 'JIWOO!' as loud as you can and I'll come straight over. As long as I can hear of course." 

She giggled just as a loud 'JIWOO!' sounded around the tavern, and she gave them a cute little salute before making her way across the tavern. 

The barmaid had been kind, of course. But Chaewon's heart still beat in her chest, until Olivia turned around. 

From then on, not another glance was given at the barmaid; all of the attention was on her, and Chaewon had to smile. 

"Cheers?" She said, raising her glass. 

"Cheers!" Yerim and Chaewon answered and they all clinked glasses, having a sip. 

Olivia gulped about half of hers down but after a small sip both Yerim and Chaewon gagged. 

"What? This really is the best beer I've ever tasted, what's your problem?" Olivia asked. 

"If this is the best, then I don't know if I like beer at all..." Yerim mumbled, and Chaewon nodded in agreement. 

"Wait a second...have you guys never drank before?" Olivia asked with surprise. 

"The royalty and nobility have strict age minimums from drinking alcohol," Chaewon said. "And I've never been one to break the rules." 

"The organization of squires do too, remember?" Yerim added. 

"Yes, that's right," Olivia anwered, remembering her own tenure as a squire. "Technically the knights aren't supposed to drink, but we all do anyways. You know...this could be your one chance to try. Both of your once chances." 

Chaewon and Yerim thought for a moment. "I-I dunno..." Yerim stuttered, but Chaewon was already chugging her entire beer. 

"You're right Olivia; you're so right," Chaewon answered. "Once I go home I'm going to have to be this good, put together princess and future queen. If I can't get drunk now, then when can I?" 

"Wait, I'm gonna do it too!" Yerim cried before drinking about half of hers. 

Olivia grinned to herself; she was ready to see her friends drunk. 


	13. in which the trio break up a bar fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget, black lives matter! go to blacklivesmatter.carrd.co for more information and things you can do to contribute to the movement. 
> 
> Also WARNING in this chapter there are a few mentions/imagery of blood but it's really not that bad just wanted to let everyone know!

It was not too much later when Chaewon and Yerim were completely drunk. 

Yerim had gone off to chat with other people around the tavern, as she did, so Chaewon and Olivia were left alone. Olivia made sure to keep her eye on young Yerim, making sure she was okay and that none of the other drunks guests did anything to her. 

But most of her attention was on the princess, who had gone from sitting up straight, to leaning over, to putting her entire weight on Olivia. It was weird to see Chaewon like this; normally she was so reserved and not a touchy-feely person at all. But after just some beer she was slurring her words and all over Olivia. It made the former knight flustered, but she couldn't show it. She didn't want Chaewon thinking something was up. 

Chaewon had been rambling about her mother and sisters and castle life, head on Olivia's chest when she looked up at her, freezing completely. 

Despite the noise in the tavern it all seemed to fall silent around Olivia and Chaewon, watching each other with wide, curious eyes. Slowly, Chaewon blinked. 

"Olivia...you're so beautiful, Olivia..." 

Olivia spluttered and looked away shyly. "Chaewon, I dunno, you're drunk..." 

"You're pretty Olivia!" Chaewon drunkenly whined, pushing Olivia's head back to face her. 

The former knight hummed and desperately tried not to read too much into it, to gain too much hope from the princess's words. 

"You know..." Chaewon started, more quietly this time. Olivia nodded down at her and, self indulgently, began to run her fingers through Chaewon's blonde hair. The princess didn't seem to mind though, not reacting in any way. "You know...if I had a choice...it would be you." 

Olivia froze and gasped. 

"JIWOO IS MINE!" a very masculine voice yelled from the other side of the room, followed by loud growls and crashing. Chaewon and Olivia forced their attention away from each other to see what was going on. 

Two loud and very drunk men had begun to brawl over Jiwoo, based on the shouts coming from their fight. Some people were trying to hold them back but more and more began to join in the fighting. 

"Wasn't Yerim over there?" Chaewon slurred. 

Olivia paused. "Shit," she mumbled. "You stay here," she said to a swaying Chaewon before pushing the girl off of her and making her way to the other side of the tavern. 

Quickly she found Yerim but she was relieved; the fourteen year old squire was totally safe. In fact she was holding back most of the patrons, using her sword to battle them into submission. Looking down at the ground Olivia also spotted poor Jiwoo crouched in the corner, clutching her arm. Some blood was spilling out onto the barmaid's fingers. Olivia gasped; she must have gotten hurt in the ensuing fight. It was sad that the girl who they were fighting over ended up getting hurt. 

But Olivia was more of a fighter than a healer so she too pulled out her sword, helping Yerim out. 

"Everyone! Break it up break it up!" she yelled over the din and with her long sword out, more and more of the patrons sat back down in their seat or backed up against the wall.

Olivia spotted a shattered mug with blood on it and grimaced, about to go see if Jiwoo was okay when everything froze. 

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice yelled. Everyone turned to see a woman with dark brown shoulder length hair standing in front of the door to the back of the bar. She was pretty and average height but standing there with her arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed, she looked unbelievably intimidating. 

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she looked frightened, running over to Jiwoo and sitting next to her. 

"Oh god are you okay? What happened?" 

Jiwoo sniffled. "Some people got...drunk, and then they started fighting over me...like usual, and then there was a big fight and some broke a glass and threw it at someone but it hit me by accident." Jiwoo showed the woman her arm and she growled. 

"Everyone out!" She yelled to all of the customers. "Out, now!" 

With a grumble, slowly everyone began to file out of the tavern, watching Jiwoo and this woman uncomfortably. 

"But wait!" Jiwoo cried. "Then these two girls came and helped me and made the fighting stop." 

"Who?" The woman asked. 

Jiwoo then pointed to Olivia and Yerim, who were trying to get Chaewon up to leave. 

"You three!" The woman shouted. Hoisting Chaewon's arms over their shoulders, Yerim and Olivia came over. "Thank you for your assistance. Now-" 

"Can I see your cut, Jiwoo?" Yerim interrupted. With a frown, the barmaid lifted her hand to show the wound. All five of them grimaced, even Chaewon who had almost passed out. It was very deep.

"We can heal that," Olivia spoke. 

"Yeah, we can," Yerim added. "Easy peasy." 

The woman looked suspicious but Jiwoo smiled brightly and nodded. "That would be so nice!" 

"What are you doing this for?" The woman asked. 

"We have no alterior motive, I promise you," Olivia answered. "Having beer and a hot meal was gift enough. Only...don't let anyone know we were here, alright?" 

Slowly, the woman nodded. "Fine. What do you need to heal her wound?" 

Yerim listed off the ingredients necessary and the woman went to the back, setting on a pot of water to boil and grabbing what she had. Olivia ran out of the tavern to grab what she didn't have and soon enough, it was ready. 

Yerim and Olivia rubbed it on Jiwoo's arm and soon enough, the wound completely healed, in minutes. 

"It might be sore for a while after but you'll be as good as new in a few days," Yerim said. 

Both Jiwoo and the woman grinned. "Thank you so much!" Jiwoo said. 

"Who...who are you girls?" The woman asked. 

"We are...travelers," Olivia answered. 

"Well, travelers need a place to stay, right? As a thank you, you can spend one night with us in our quarters." 

Olivia and Yerim gasped and smiled while Chaewon slept on the floor beside them. "Really? Thank you so much! We are so weary and could really use a rest on a nice real bed." 

"It's no problem," the woman answered. 

The woman and Jiwoo showed them to their spare rooms, bringing a little more food, drink, and spare night clothes and putting Chaewon into bed. They lingered a little longer, curiosity compelling them to stay. 

"Well, who are you?" Olivia asked first. 

"I am Ha Sooyoung. I am the owner of the Burgundy Swan; it's been in my family for many generations. This is my wife Jiwoo. We run this whole tavern together," the woman answered. 

"How is it?" Yerim asked. 

"There's good and bad. Jiwoo is very...popular with our patrons, which I don't like sometimes. But we live well," Sooyoung explained as Jiwoo giggled. "But what about you all? Three very young girls, traveling alone, skilled in both weilding a blade and healing...you are a very strange trio, I must say. And I am still curious as to why you don't want anyone to know you were here. Where are you traveling to?" 

"The true question is, where are we traveling from?" Olivia answered.

"What do you mean?" Jiwoo asked. 

Yerim and Olivia shared a look, debating whether or not they could trust these women. But after a quick nod they decided it was safe, and Yerim proceeded to tell their whole story along with Chaewon's. By the end, both Sooyoung and Jiwoo's mouths were agape in shock. 

"My goodness...what a story," Sooyoung spoke. 

"It's so amazing! I'm jealous," Jiwoo whined, rubbing her arm. "I wanna go on an adventure. It sounds so fun." 

"Scary, but fun. Aren't you worried you're going to get caught soon? The castle has scouts all over the kingdom in the hunt for Chaewon," Sooyoung explained. 

"Of course," Olivia answered. 

"But we've made it this far, right?" Yerim added. 

"That's true," Sooyoung answered with a sigh. 

"And we won't snitch on you now, that's for sure. You three have been such a help to us today," Jiwoo said.

Both Yerim and Olivia smiled. Jiwoo and Sooyoung shared a smile and held onto each other's hands, making their way back to the door. 

"Thank you again for everything!" Jiwoo cried cheerfully. 

"No, thank you all. Tonight's been lovely," Olivia answered. 

"We'll lay out some food for you tomorrow and then you can be on your way!" Jiwoo said. 

"I would reccommend getting out of here early; someone might have realized your identities at the tavern tonight," Sooyoung explained. 

"Good idea," Olivia answered. 

"But if we don't see you tomorrow, good luck. And remember: there will always be a drink waiting for you here," Sooyoung finished. 


	14. in which chaewon tastes freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget, black lives matter! go to blacklivesmatter.carrd.co for more information and things you can do to contribute to the movement.

Ever since their rest at the Burgundy Swan tavern, Olivia's mind had been occupied. 

It had been three months since the trio's original departure from the castle. And despite all of the trials and tribulations they had experienced...oh what a wonderful three months it had been. 

But why? Yes they had wonderful times, with the witches and pirates and barmaids, but they had experienced such fright as well: duels with coyotes, lack of food and drink and warm beds, almost robberies and near death experiences. These should have outweighed all of the good parts of their journey. 

But they didn't. Olivia knew why: it was all because of Chaewon. 

The cold, prissy, overeducated, underexperienced princess of the kingdom had changed her world forever. They understood each other, felt joy in each other, that neither of them had ever felt before. It was absolutely crazy to Olivia. 

Though these feelings were full of joy, they were haunted by the fear in Olivia's heart. 

She couldn't stop thinking about what Chaewon said: if I had a choice, it would be you. 

Olivia couldn't be sure where Chaewon's heart laid, but the truth was, it didn't matter. Chaewon didn't feel like she had a choice. One day, Chaewon would insist on returning to the castle. Olivia knew she loved her sister and her country too much to sacrifice them for her own happiness. The castle was the one place Olivia couldn't follow her. And that tore Olivia apart. 

One day, this would all have to end. And once again, Olivia would be entirely alone. 

"Olivia," Yerim suddenly whispered. 

Olivia blinked and cleared her throat. "What?" 

"Go to sleep." 

Olivia paused before answering. "I can't." 

"You haven't slept in days. Don't think I haven't noticed." 

Olivia sighed. "I just can't." 

Yerim sat up, resting her cheek on her hand. "It's her, isn't it?" She asked, sparing a glance to Chaewon's sleeping form. Olivia deflated and Yerim gave her a knowing glance. "Why do you torture yourself? You know she feels the same way you do." 

"But it can't be!" Olivia whisper-cried. "It can't. She doesn't want to go back but deep in her heart she feels the inescapable urge to fulfill her destiny. She must go back, and I can't go with her. I...I can't imagine being away from her. I don't know if I'll survive." 

Yerim thought long and hard as Olivia choked on her words, breathing steadily to calm herself down. She was Olivia Hye, cool, calm, and collected knight. She should not act so emotional in front of her squire. 

"I see," Yerim finally answered. "And I...I know you're right. Chaewon, for all her qualms, would never disappear and not fulfill the duty given to her at birth. Not to mention there's always the chance of us getting caught earlier than we planned. But...but we do have time in this moment, don't we? We don't know whether we'll get caught or not but we also don't know if we have all the time in the world. How painful would it be for you, for both of you, to go your separate ways and realize you never explored the utterly passionate feelings you share for one another? You are Olivia Hye, the strongest and bravest knight in our kingdom, no matter whether or not the organization recognizes it. I can't imagine a woman like yourself living the rest of your life filled with regret. But Olivia, I truly believe that is what will happen if you don't tell her what's in your heart. You may have to be apart sometime, but why waste the time you share now?" 

As Yerim finished speaking, Olivia's mouth dropped. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't say anything, really. 

Her eyes were opened, finally, as Yerim's words filled her heart. 

The loud, overenthusiastic, young squire was right. Beyond right. 

Olivia chuckled breathlessly. "I believe you've just saved my life." 

Yerim smiled back brightly. "I pledged to be your loyal and faithful squire, did I not? This is what I swore to do." 

"But...wh-when?" 

"Soon," Yerim said firmly. "As soon as you can." 

Olivia's breaths quickened. "Tomorrow night, then." 

Yerim grinned. "I will sleep early." 

Olivia stared long at her squire, truly the most loyal and the most faithful of all. "Thank you." 

"I'm glad to be of help. Now, it's time for me to get some rest." 

Yerim laid down and immediately fell asleep. Olivia laid down too, but find she could not even make herself shut her eyes. But she was sleepless for a different reason than before, and a far better one. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Something in Chaewon's heart left her sleepless and full of excitement all the next day. 

It had been an odd day as well; Yerim wearing a strange knowing look in her eyes and Olivia silently brooding as she walked ahead, avoiding Chaewon's eyes. 

It was strange, to say the least. But for some strange reason, it excited her. 

Night had fallen long before and the three girls had laid down to sleep. Yerim had crashed right away, soft snoring coming from her blanket, but both her and Olivia had not been able to find rest just yet. 

Both shuffling in the dark, flipping back and forth amongst the grass and their thin blankets, when the moon was at its peak they both shuffled to face each other. 

They fell silent, the light from the moon and stars the only things shining on their faces in the dark. They gazed at each other and Chaewon was just struck by how beautiful Olivia looked like this, almost alone together. Her heart ached just gazing at her. 

Chaewon would have denied her feelings if it was any other time. But something... something about this night's air felt so different. 

"Chaewon," Olivia whispered to her in the dark. 

Chaewon was silent for a moment. "You...you have something you want to tell me, right?" 

Olivia shivered in the dark and Chaewon knew her feeling about this night was true. 

"I..." Olivia paused to shy and Chaewon looked down to see her fingers shaking, all of their own volition. "I, Chaewon, as much I want to deny the things I've felt for you from the moment we locked eyes in your bedroom at the castle I can't. The way I feel is just so strong I can't even suppress it-" 

Chaewon took in a short sharp breath. 

"A-and, Chaewon, I know it's crazy, I know you have to go back to the castle someday but I don't want to waste another second of our time outside of it not loving you to the full capacity I'm able, I-" 

Chaewon's mind spun in circles; her feelings had only been growing and growing for the knight since they had been at the witch's coven and she had learned she even could love a woman. But she had simply thought it could never be, that Olivia did not and could not feel the same way, that she would have to live with her feelings pushed aside for the rest of her life. 

But Olivia felt the same. This whole time, she had felt the same. 

"Chaewon, I know you were drunk at the tavern, but did you mean it when you said your choice would be me?" 

Chaewon couldn't even remember saying such a thing out loud but it was something she had repeated over and over again in her heart: that if she did have a choice, it would be Olivia. 

And maybe later down the line, she wouldn't have a choice. When she had to take up her destiny on the throne her choice would be snatched from her. But for now, while she was free, she chose Olivia. She would always chose Olivia. 

"I did," Chaewon choked out, her whispers carrying in the darkness. "I did mean it, with my whole heart." 

Olivia took in a breath and wordlessly, reached out to cup the side of Chaewon's face. Fire burned between them, excitement and fear and affection and everything. Their first touch and Chaewon already felt like she would explode; she wasn't sure how she would carry on. 

"Can I kiss you?" Olivia whispered, the quietest thing she'd spoke that night. 

"God, yes," Chaewon whisper yelled back and Olivia crashed into her, the space between them disappearing, Olivia leaning on Chaewon as they laid and kissed in the grass. Chaewon slowly wrapped her arms around Olivia and the intensity died down, letting themselves breath into this feeling. 

And for the first time Chaewon tasted true freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, just doing a quick check in! i hope all of you are doing well, safe, and healthy during this time. we are more than halfway done now; this story will be 20 chapters! how is everyone liking it? anything you want to see? PLEASE leave a comment letting me know; it motivates me so so much!
> 
> Love,
> 
> RainbowDonkeys


	15. in which chaewon masters the sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget, black lives matter! go to blacklivesmatter.carrd.co for more information and things you can do to contribute to the movement.

It was a dangerous game, being Olivia's.

It had been two weeks since their confession in the dark. Those two weeks since had been the best of Chaewon's life thus far. With Yerim constantly eyeing them knowingly the girls held hands as they traversed in the woods, talked and shared their hearts as often as they could, and kissed and held each other in the evening and night. On the surface it appeared as if little had changed but in actuality everything had. The wall between the two girls, put in place as soon as they'd met, had fallen away completely. They were entirely themselves with each other; Chaewon had never been closer to a person in her life and she was sure Olivia hadn't either. 

But this was the problem. All of the wonder and affection and growing love was what made their new relationship dangerous. 

Chaewon had been set in her plan, to leave at some point, since the very beginning. She'd maintained doubts, always, but she had never really swayed, until now. At this point, she wasn't sure if she could separate herself from Olivia anymore. She truly wasn't sure if either of them would survive. 

But she had to. She couldn't abandon her country, could she? She couldn't leave her mother and sister thinking she was dead forever, and she especially couldn't leave her sister to deal with the aftermath of everything. As much as her love for Olivia grew, her love for Yeojin was still more established. Yeojin was her sister after all. But her heart ached at the very thought of going back. 

She couldn't put Yerim and Olivia in any more danger, either. They had started this plan to make a statement to the castle, no matter the cost, but Chaewon didn't want to see them hurt, or in jail, or possibly tortured for what they had done. What they deserved was to be able to go off in free exile from this kingdom after everything was over, free of danger. The longer Chaewon stayed with them, the more of a chance they all had of getting caught. Olivia could handle whatever the kingdom punished her with, but Chaewon didn't know if she could bear seeing her lover in pain. And Yerim was too soft, too precious to survive the torture. 

Chaewon tried her absolute best to ignore and suppress these thoughts as the trio continued on their journey, still in the midst of the wilderness. She couldn't let her fears and the future affect her now, her precious times with the woman she knew to be the love of her life. Yet, she could still see in Olivia's eyes that she had the same thoughts. They both worried but they both cared so much for each other that it pushed out the worry. It had to. 

The girls had paused for lunch, sitting by a small stream. It was now truly winter but up here in the country it was all beautiful, the sun shining down on them, so different from the cold dark of winter in the castle walls or at the squire or knight's barracks. Chaewon rested her head on Olivia's hair, her lover looking off into the distance as she mindlessly combed through Chaewon's blonde hair. How could Chaewon ever want to leave this behind, and go back to a life of duty, a life lived for others rather than herself?

"Chaewon," Olivia spoke softly. Chaewon smiled gently up at the dark haired goal, feeling full and impossibly contented (despite the warning constantly thrumming in the back of her mind and heart). "Would you like to stay here for the day and practice with your sword?" 

The princess shrugged. "Sure," she spoke, sadly getting off of her and pulling her small sword out of her boot. As she had come to know Olivia she had come to appreciate her need to learn how to use a sword. As bad as she thought she was, she understood its importance. Plus, Yerim and Olivia had insisted she had been improving, which greatly encouraged her. 

"We're staying here practicing? Yes!" Yerim said excitedly. Chaewon grinned at her affectionately. She'd already appreciated the fourteen year old squire a lot (as she had filled in for her sister on their journey), but she had also been such a good sport about being the third wheel to her and Olivia since their confession, so she even cherished her more. 

Chaewon and Olivia shared a smile as Yerim pulled out her own sword. 

"I challenge you to a duel," she said in a dramatic voice. 

Chaewon chuckled and waved her sword in her own face. 

"Need my help?" Olivia asked the princess. 

"Let me try on my own," Chaewon said confidently, despite the nerves buzzing in her chest. She knew Yerim would never hurt her but now that she and Olivia were together, she desperately wanted to impress the other girl with her new skills. She had now gotten to the point where she could beat Yerim in a duel about a quarter of the time, if Yerim went easy on her or was tired and having an off day. 

So the duel began and Chaewon's heart raced, with the excitement of it all and her partner's loving eyes on her and Yerim, no hint of tiredness in her eyes, ready to face against this. Everyone knew Chaewon would probably lose but nobody cared. It was so safe, just the three of them, despite them being out in the middle of nowhere. 

Her and Yerim faced off against one another, swords clinking in the sunlight, silent except their feet on the grass and loud breaths. It was a long duel, the longest Chaewon had ever faced off in, the longest she had ever managed to hold her own. 

And at the end...she won. She won, all of her own skill, even when Yerim didn't let up for a second. 

She was relieved to find no hard feelings in Yerim's eyes, instead just pride from both her and Olivia. They ran toward the princess and captured her in a hug. 

"Wait! Sword! Be careful!" Chaewon cried, everyone giggling as they moved aside to let Chaewon drop her sword to the ground without hurting anyone. 

"You've gotten so good! I don't even care that I lost!" Yerim spoke loudly with a big smile. 

"I...I'm so proud Chaewon," Olivia said softly, nuzzling into Chaewon's neck. 

Normally Chaewon was not used to this type of affection but it felt so nice and right coming from Olivia and Yerim, the truest friends she'd ever had. 

"Do you think you're ready to take me on?" Olivia spoke lowly. Yerim pulled out of the hug and laughed but waggled her eyebrows at the couple. 

"Now that you can beat me, sometimes, you oughtta try!" Yerim said excitely. 

Chaewon wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist. "Have you ever won against her?" 

Yerim giggled. "Nope! But I've gotten a little bit close..." 

"She has," Olivia answered. "I'm not expecting you to beat me. If you do I won't be mad, I just think it might be fun." 

Suddenly, Chaewon picked her sword back up off the ground. Olivia pulled away from her and the two raised their swords at one another, fierce yet light expressions on their faces and in their eyes. Yerim squeaked excitedly and sat down on a rock to watch the couple face off. 

Their swords clinked together and they shared a giggle, Yerim leaning in closer. 

They battled for a few minutes, Chaewon growing more and more confident as Olivia grew more and more proud of how much better her partner had become.

Finally, Olivia knocked Chaewon's sword out of her hands and held the sword near to her, the gesture of having one. But not one to let another have the last word Chaewon knocked at Olivia's feet, making her fall over. Unfortunately Olivia tried to use Chaewon to catch herself so the two went toppling over in the grass, Olivia landing on top of Chaewon, the two softly grunting. 

"That was dangerous!" Olivia cried. "I still had my sword in hand; you could have hurt yourself." 

Chaewon giggled. "Is someone a sore sort of loser?" 

Olivia chuckled. "Alright, fine. Perhaps that tactic wasn't fair in a duel, but if you were in danger that might work. Although, we did end up in this position." 

"I don't mind, do you?" Chaewon teased. 

Olivia hummed and pecked her lips. "Not at all." 

The former knight sighed and made no move to get off of the princess, resting her head on her chest. "I'm so proud of you, you know bub? You did it. You battled me and stood your ground, at least for a little while." 

Chaewon cupped Olivia's cheek and Olivia moved back, closer, giving her a kiss and Yerim squealed excitedly in the distance. 


	16. in which the trio are discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget, black lives matter! go to blacklivesmatter.carrd.co for more information and things you can do to contribute to the movement.

It was no different than any other day in the third month of their journey, walking along in the empty forest, the three girls conversing and happily living their lives together. Olivia's hand was in Chaewon's and the soft affection kept her pushing forward, no matter how tired, or hungry, or sore she was. 

Suddenly, the sound of hooves on grass filled the ears of all three girls. From the noise, all could tell that it was a big group of riders, ever coming closer and closer. 

"Who could it be?" Yerim asked, all looking on each other with fear in their eyes. 

"I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about this. We should hide," Olivia answered. All three girls ducked behind a bush, hoping that their worst fear had not finally arrived. 

Doing nothing but breathing and watching the woods in front of them the girls all crouched behind that bush, praying that their luck hadn't dried up just yet. But moments later, the horse riding band appeared in front of them, and their hearts sank: it was the knights of the castle. 

All three girls held their breaths, trying to make even the beating of their own hearts completely silent, hoping beyond hope that the knights would keep on riding. But they stopped, some sliding off their horses. 

"Here are where the footprints get muddled," one of them spoke, peering down at the grassy floor. 

"How do we even know these are the footprints of the princess? It could just be some woodland people," another said. 

"The prints are awfully small and dainty to be of anyone else." 

"But what about the two other sets you mentioned before?" 

"This is where I can't understand. They are they footprints of less delicate peoples than the princess, yes. But they are also small and definitely female." 

"Then how could the princess have been kidnapped, by two small young girls?" another asked. 

"I have a theory that she ran off with a couple of her ladies in waiting," another answered. 

"My goodness would she get in trouble then. The council of lords would most likely force her to abdicate or even throw her in the dungeon. It is a crime for the princess to leave the castle before she's of age, you know." 

"This is the most unsolvable riddle of our age!" One interrupted. He was their obvious leader, the one with the largest and most majestic horse and saddle, and Chaewon recognized him as one of the youngest among the council of lords. "Nonetheless, let's stop here. Search every crevice you can find!" 

Now the girls became really panicked but they still desperately tried not to make a noise, breathing so softly, not moving despite their legs beginning to fall asleep. As quietly and slowly as she possible could, Chaewon reached for Olivia's hand. The two girls made eye contact and Olivia squeezed it, as if to say 'no matter what, I'll be there'. 

The knights spent many minutes searching the area with no luck, not even venturing close to the girl's hiding spot. Many began to grumble, insisting she wasn't there and they should move on before she moved any further. Almost all of then got back onto their horses, and the trio felt as though they could breath again. 

But they were not so lucky. Just as the girls were beginning to relax a little the noise of unsheathed swords clanged from behind them. All three whipped around to find five knights, swords pointing directly in their faces. 

"What is your business in these woods? Who are you and where do you come from? I am of the search party for Princess Chaewon; answer me quickly," one asked in a fierce voice. 

"Wait..." Another spoke softly, lowering his sword. "You are the princess," he said to Chaewon. 

Her eyes widened, and none of the three girls had the ability to speak. 

"What in ever loving heaven is going on back there? It's time to leave," The leader of their search party yelled, leading his horse over to the bush where Olivia, Chaewon, and Yerim had been discovered. His jaw dropped as soon as he saw the princess, sliding off of his horse. 

"Princess Chaewon?" He asked breathlessly. They had met before and Chaewon knew now she couldn't get away with claiming she wasn't the princess. "What in God's name are you doing here, so far from the castle? And who are these girls with you?" 

Chaewon was about to speak but suddenly Olivia leapt up, her eyebrows furrowed, hand clutching the handle of her sword. 

"I am her kidnapper." 

A murmur went through the crowd of knights who had surrounded the girls. 

"That's not true-" 

"It is," Olivia interrupted Chaewon. "It is very true. I may not look strong enough to kidnap a princess to your eyes. And she may not have shackles on her wrists or legs but she is my prisoner. I have brainwashed her with magic to follow me without question." 

"She is lying!" Chaewon cried, her voice shaky as she stood up too. "It's not the truth. I came willingly." 

"You see, the magic has taken a hold of her mind," Olivia answered. "She will not speak the truth of the matter. She cannot." 

"You know a crime as great as kidnapping of the princess is punishable by death, correct?" 

"Yes, sir." 

Yerim squeaked and Chaewon sobbed. 

"I-It's not true," Chaewon spoke. 

"Why would you do this?" The leader asked. 

Olivia stood firmly before them, unafraid. "Once, I was a knight like all of you. In fact, I was one of the most skilled knights in all the kingdom, training since I was very young. More than three months ago now I won our kingdom's jousting competition. But the leaders of our order, knowing my gender, were threatened and threw me out for good. I wanted my revenge, and I wanted every man and woman in the kingdom to know. So I kidnapped the princess, and when I got caught, my story would have to be told." 

"I came willingly," Chaewon insisted, tears running down her cheeks. She knew what the castle would do to her lover. "I was not kidnapped I came of my own accord." 

"Someone get the princess back to the castle, quickly. Find the healers and tell them she has been cursed by witch magic and needs immediate assistance." 

Chaewon sucked in a panicked breath as Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. A random knight picked up the small princess and put her on his horse. She immediately tried to get down, reaching for her sword, screaming and crying; she wouldn't let Olivia take the brunt of all of this. She just wouldn't. 

"Please believe me, I am not under any magic! I came willingly! Please take me as you take her! Let her go free!" Chaewon cried, the knight forced to pin her down on the horse. 

"Chaewon!" Olivia cried, and the princess was shocked into silence. Olivia glared at her lover, pleading with her eyes for her to stop. Chaewon knew she was glad to do this, proud to do this, to take the fall for her love, but it broke Chaewon's heart. And she couldn't let her do this. 

So as soon as she planned to start throwing a fit again the horse began to ride off into the distance. 

"Olivia!" She cried before her voice faded away. 

"Handcuff her arms and legs to my saddle," the leader spoke and two got to work, eyeing her with glares, as the leader finally turned his attention to a trembling Yerim. 

"And you," he spoke. "What part in all this do you have to play?" 

Despite her shaking, Yerim stood up and saluted. "My name is Choi Yerim and I am Olivia's loyal and faithful squire," she explained. 

"I also used the witch magic on her," Olivia calmly insisted from where she was being tied up. "I needed her assistance but she had no part to play in my evil." 

"Olivia!" Yerim whined. 

"What do we do with her, sir?" One of the knights questioned to the leader. 

"Don't restrain her," He started, getting back onto his horse and clutching Olivia in a way that made her grimace. "But bring her back to the castle as well. We will need her for questioning." 

"Yes sir," he answered, picking up the very young girl and putting her on his horse. 

"Alright, we depart for the castle!" The leader cried as all of the knights cheered. Olivia was silent and Yerim gave a worried whimper at her friend and master. And the riding began, taking the girls back to the castle so quickly when it had taken them so long to get this far away. 

"The reward is mine," the leader spoke with a grin. "And my son will have the princess's hand!" 

Now, it was Olivia's turn to get tearfull. 


	17. in which haseul tells all

Chaewon's first days back at the castle were utter hell. 

After being torn from her lover and rushed back to the castle, she was immediately taken to the healer's wing and underwent some strange procedures that they called 'removing the influence of the witch magic'. Chaewon just thought it was waving a bunch of herbs in her face, and after a while she became too anxious and bored to continue, so she pretended to be 'healed', knowing nobody would believe that she had any part to play in this escape anymore, so they let her free. 

She regretted that decision almost immediately. 

She was only given a few hour's rest before being sent to meet suitors once again, just like she had been doing before her escape. But this time she had to see tenfold more per day, to make up for lost time, as everyone around her said, since her eighteenth birthday was looming so much nearer now. She hadn't even been spared a moment to go visit her sister or Vivi, the two people she actually had missed and wanted to see. 

Part of her wanted to see her mother, a little bit. But a bigger part of her knew Queen Haseul was behind the increase in suitor visits. Did her mother know the truth, and was she trying to punish her for it? Chaewon could only think so. But nobody ever spoke a word of doubt about Olivia's story. 

At least not one person blamed her for this. She'd been punished alright but technically her fate since the capture was not a real punishment: no trips to dungeons, no casting out or exiling. She would still be queen one day. And that was all because of Olivia. 

Curse her, that brave and fool-hardy girl! Chaewon's heart simply ached at the fate she had imagined had befallen her lover. Nobody would tell her where she was or what had happened to her, thinking it a symptom of the so called witch magic. How could she have been so foolish? How could anyone have loved her so much, to sacrifice their own life and livelihood for the sake of a girl they had known only a few months? 

But Chaewon knew. Chaewon knew that if the roles were reversed, she would have done the same, in an instant, without a moment's question. 

And that, she knew, was real love. 

Not this. As she was pondering these thoughts one of the sons of a lord in the council was chatting her up, describing his jousting wins and the wealth and prestige of his family. Chaewon didn't care at all. With this man, or any of the suitors she'd met, she would never find the love she had with Olivia. She didn't think she could ever find it again. 

This had to stop. She couldn't take it any more. 

Suddenly, she stood up. The suitor looked at her in shock. 

"Sorry. I must go," she spoke. And before he could answer, she stole away into the stairwell. 

Without a second thought she began her long march up the staircase to her mother's room, no tiredness filling her bones despite the extra effort of her lungs. Finally she knocked as hard as she could on the door with her small hands. Soon enough she heard the sound of footsteps in the room and the door being thrown open, her mother standing before her. 

"...Chaewon?" Haseul spoke, staring at her daughter aghast for a moment before capturing her in a tight hug. 

As much as Chaewon wanted to melt into her arms like she did when she was a child and hold her back, she forced herself to remain still. She had to remember the slights her mother had committed against her. So she stood there with her arms hanging by her side. 

"I missed you so much," Haseul choked out. 

"How could you say that when you haven't even seen me once since my return?" Chaewon answered coldly. Slowly, her mother pulled away with a heartbroken expression on her face. "How could you say that when the only people I've met are suitors?" 

Haseul sighed, years of pain in her breath. "That's not-" 

"Mother, I'm here to tell you the truth, although I suspect you know it already. I was not kidnapped, I went of my own free will. I didn't want to abandon the kingdom and especially Yeojin so I planned to return at some point. I planned to follow your will but now, after all I've seen and done, I can't. I just can't. I could not lose myself and marry some horrific suitor." 

Haseul gasped and Chaewon looked at her in surprise; clearly she had not known that Chaewon wasn't kidnapped. But Chaewon steeled her resolve and continued.

"You know that girl? The one who apparently kidnapped me? She is my lover! On our journey I fell for her and realized what true love really meant. After having that I could never marry man. And I'm not sorry about it. I don't know where she is, or what has happened to her. You must know. Free her, please, if you want to have a daughter." 

"Come. Sit," Haseul said, patting the small couch in front of her bed. 

"I must-" 

"No. Chaewon, you have been honest with me. So now I have to be honest with you. Please, come here what I have to say." 

Despite her doubts Chaewon was curious, so she followed her mother to the seat and sat down. 

"Chaewon, I understand you. I understand every feeling in your heart." 

"You don't." 

"I think you don't realize how well I understand you." Haseul sighed and looked off into the distance. "When I was first crowned and married I met a....very special woman. At the time she was of the nobility and I had no political power so we spent much time together at balls and in the royal court. We... we fell in love, much like you and this girl you traveled with did. Now...I know I am to blame, as nobody should cheat on their spouse. But your father cheated on me constantly as well, so I thought it was fair and okay. But once he found out... everything was over. He truly tried to have her imprisoned. There was not much I could do, but I at least stopped that. But she had her title stripped from her." 

"Where is she now?" Chaewon asked, involved in this story. 

"Haseul-" A voice suddenly carried over from the doorway. Haseul and Chaewon turned around to see Vivi had just thrown open the door. Chaewon watched as Vivi and her mother locked eyes. She had always seen something strange in their glances before but now...Chaewon was suddenly filled with understanding. 

"I'll...come back later," Vivi said, seeing the tense moment between mother and daughter and leaving the room. 

Haseul looked back down at her lap and Chaewon saw so much in her expression: hurt, heartache, pain, but also so much affection and love. 

"You see," Haseul finally spoke. "I know how you are feeling. And I... I never wanted you to have the same fate as I. You think I haven't done anything but believe me, it was a fight to get you the intensive education you had. The Council of Lords was very against it but I insisted; I didn't want you to be as powerless as I was when your father died with no knowledge of how to run a kingdom. And meeting the suitors...that was something I despised as well in my young years. I refused to meet any and pick my own, and...that's how I ended up with your father as my husband. I wanted you to do that not thinking you would fall in love. I hoped you might, but I did it so you could at least have someone decent." 

Her mother cleared her throat and continued. "When I was your age...even now...I did everything I could to change that law. But the council and my parents would not budge. But...you have gone beyond what I thought possible. You've done the unthinkable. So I will support you in every way I know how. I don't know the whereabouts of this girl you've fallen for, but I will do my best to make sure she's okay. And you and I, together, can make one last stand against this horrid law." 

By this point, Chaewon was beginning to tear up. 

"I'm sorry," Haseul choked out. "I'm sorry; I promised myself that I would make sure my daughter never had to go through what I did. But here you are, in my exact same shoes. But I've done my best, Chaewon. Do you forgive me? Do you forgive me, sweet daughter?" 

Finally, Chaewon let the tears spill from her eyes. "Of course mom. Of course." 

And they reached out and held each other, honest with one another for the first time in their lives. With that, Chaewon found a new strength inside of her. She would have Olivia and the queendom. With her mother by her side, she could do anything. 


	18. in which chaewon visits the dungeons

As Chaewon was getting ready for bed that evening, a fire burned within her. Yet, she'd had more hope than ever before. 

It almost felt like the times before, with Vivi combing and braiding her hair down the back, giving her indispensible advice and preparing her for when Yeojin would sneak in to sleep. But everything had changed: Chaewon had finally seen what was outside of these castle walls, she'd ventured into places without comforting beds to sleep on, she had met people she never could have met here, and she knew who Vivi truly was: a noble lady, one of the most loving women in the world, and truly, her other mother. She'd known it before, that Vivi had practically raised her, but now she knew the reason why. 

"Vivi?" Chaewon said softly. 

"Yes, Chaewon." 

"Once I'm queen I'll fix everything for you. You can be a noble woman again and you and my mom will be able to be together. I promise." 

The hands in her hair froze; it was a long while before Vivi moved or spoke again. "Thank you," she finally said. Although it sounded simple Chaewon could hear her voice crack and tremble, more emotion behind it than she'd ever heard prior. "And," she said, braiding Chaewon's hair again. "I've heard she's being kept in the dungeons. Just so you know." 

Chaewon rapidly turned around with wide eyes, but Vivi just sighed. 

"Please, let me finish your hair, it'll get ripped out," she said. Shaking, Chaewon turned back around, letting Vivi finish her nighttime ritual. But her mind was racing, trying to figure out when she could go or how the hell to even get to the dungeons. "Don't go just yet," Vivi spoke, reading the princess's mind. "Yeojin's been waiting to see you for days now." 

Chaewon's heart broke at the mention of her sister. Out of everyone she'd ever known she missed her the most during her journey. She was the reason she had even planned on returning and she was the reason she was going to stay. If Yeojin wasn't a factor, Chaewon would have just found Olivia and ran off with her as quickly as their legs would take them. 

"Of course," Chaewon answered. Vivi finished her braid, tying up the end with that eden green ribbon. The one Chaewon had on her journey was tucked away in a safe place, a memento of everything that had happened. It felt strange to have a new one, clean and unsullied in her hair. 

Vivi patted her shoulder and gave the princess a smile. "I always told you that you would do great things, no matter what happens. You have already done so much, but I know there's more greatness within you." 

Chaewon smiled back, heartened at her words. "Thank you Vivi. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight," the lady in waiting answered, putting out the candle and leaving the room. Chaewon only had to wait a few minutes, then it happened like clockwork: the three knocks, the pause, the two knocks. 

"Come in!" Chaewon cheerfully spoke as the shadowed figure she was sure was her sister quickly tiptoed into the bed. Wordlessly, for once, Yeojin pulled her into a tight hug. 

Chaewon breathed a slow sigh of relief. She'd missed the funny, bright, easily frightened, annoying, endlessly charming darling of the kingdom she knew as her sister. Chaewon quickly held her extremely tiny frame. 

"I missed you so much," Yeojin choked out in a rare moment of vulnerability. "Why did the council make you see all those suitors as soon as you got back?" 

"They're fools, as always," Chaewon answered gently. "But how are you? Have you been alright?" 

"It's been...strange. "There were guards around my room 24/7; I wasn't allowed to leave for any reason. Mom and Vivi visited me often but that was it. But...I really didn't care. All I could think about was if you were safe or not." 

Chaewon's heart broke and yet she felt so proud; she hadn't known Yeojin to be capable of that much worry before.

"You must have been very frightened..." 

Yeojin humphed and crossed her arms. "I was not! I was not scared at all, even though I had to sleep alone every night...but..." she started, her voice getting quieter. "Can I stay here with you tonight?" 

"Of course," Chaewon answered, chuckling at her sister and how the important things about her hadn't really changed at all. 

Yeojin rapidly sat up. "It's crazy that you got kidnapped and I didn't hear anything. We were in the same room, right?" 

Chaewon thought for a moment about what to say, but this was her sister. She should be honest. "You didn't hear because I made sure you didn't hear on purpose. I...went willingly." 

Yeojin stared at her wide eyed. "What?" 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I should have left you a note but I was afraid someone would fi-" 

"No! Chaewon, I'm not upset. That makes me feel so much better actually!" 

Chaewon breathed a massive sigh of relief. "Really?" 

"Yes! I was afraid there were horrible people being mean to you out there. I feel so much better knowing that you were having fun." 

"Oh sister," Chaewon breathed out, hugging Yeojin again. 

"But now you owe me," Yeojin answered. "You've actually left the castle! You have to tell me everything about what's out there." 

Chaewon smiled. "It's better than you could ever imagine," she said, and started talking. She told her sister about every part of her journey, from the witches to the pirates to the bar fights to learning to use a sword and falling madly in love. And Yeojin listened with rapt attention, taking it all in. Chaewon smiled, looking at her sister. She remembered the reason she had thought to sacrifice everything in the first place. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Once Yeojin was fast asleep (she really was interested in Chaewon's adventures, but it was obvious she hadn't slept well without Chaewon and crashed quickly), Chaewon slowly slid out of bed. It was time to look for the dungeons. 

Chaewon grabbed her room key opened her door, just to see what was going on. To her surprise there wasn't a guard in sight; they must have assumed no one would bother to try kidnapping the princesses again once the first attempt happened. She locked the door to her room before grabbing a candle off the wall and dashing down the hall.

Although she didn't really know where dungeons were she assumed they were down. So she found the first staircase she could and just descended, and descended, and descended. At one point she thought she would never reach the end but finally, she came to a thick door with metal bars on it, and no more stairs except going back up. If anywhere was the dungeon, it was here. 

She tried the thick door but of course, it was locked. Chaewon sighed deeply, patting around her pockets for something. She peered down at the key in her hand. Fuck it. 

Chaewon slid the key into the lock and shockingly, it clicked open. With a small gasp she slowly pushed open the door. 

The cells she could see where dark and empty, the guard seated next to the door, fast asleep. Luckily, each cell she peered into was empty so nobody woke up. She grimaced though, making her way down the hall. It was dirty, the distant sound of rats and dripping water making her nauseous. Her heart just ached at the idea of her poor Olivia trapped down here. 

Finally, in the last cell, she saw a figure. In the dim light of her single candle it took a while to make sure it was Olivia, leaning against the wall with her legs outstretched and arms crossed. Her dark hair was messy and tangled and she looked angrier than Chaewon had ever seen but her heart melted and thumped in her heart. 

It took Chaewon crouching beside the cell for Olivia to notice she was there and immediately she crawled over, gripping the metal bars. 

"Ch-Chaewon..." she mumbled, breathing heavily. Chaewon gripped the bars too, covering Olivia's hands with her smaller ones, leaning in close. They placed soft yet intense kisses on each other's lips. The time apart, the manner in which they were torn from each other, the manner in which they were meeting now, it all just led to the weight of this moment. 

"I missed you so much," Chaewon choked out, sparing a quick glance at the guard before turning back to her lover. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry it had to happen this way but what else could I have done? It was you or me and I would never let any harm come to you," Olivia answered, the girls sharing another hurried peck. 

"Olivia, my mother in on our side now. On that front I'll try my best but if it fails... I'll do anything to be with you Olivia. Anything," she answered. 

"Chaewon...you can't abandon your country or your sister. Even if we just ran away together, right now, I know you'd be filled with guilt for the rest of your life." 

Chaewon fell silent at that; she knew it was true. But staring into Olivia's eyes, she knew she couldn't live without her either. Something would have to give. Something. 


	19. in which chaewon meets the council of lords

Chaewon took a deep breath, and the large wooden doors opened. Today was the day she would plead her case: it was time to meet the council of lords. 

Technically, this meeting was held so Chaewon could announce her choice of suitors, since her eighteenth birthday was only a week away, after all. But Chaewon was doing nothing of the sort. 

The blonde princess stepped inside to the center of the large room, her shoes clicking on the black marble floor. She'd never felt so small, standing in front of a podium surrounded by all of these much older, much bigger men, looking down at her from their raised seats. She took another deep breath, her hands trembling, barely holding back a whimper. 

"Princess Chaewon, your highness," the leader spoke, and all of the men bowed at her. 

"You may rise and be seated." They all did as she asked. 

"We have gathered here today to hear your choice of consort and spouse. This decision will be announced to the kingdom," the leader said. 

"Actually," Chaewon interrupted, a murmur going through the crowd. "I wanted to discuss something else first." 

"And what may that be, your highness?" 

Chaewon took her final deep breath and spoke. "I want you all to know the truth: that I was not kidnapped, but left the castle of my own accord. I know this is a criminal offence, but I want you all to understand what I did. What would drive a princess like me, so educated and privileged, out into the wild like that? A lack of freedom. A lack of freedom to see the kingdom I'm supposed to rule and a lack of freedom to even choose the person I'm going to marry, beyond a group of twenty or so young boys. I do not even have the choice of whether I even want to marry or not. So, those are the reasons I disappeared in the first place. And if our kingdom with these restricting laws towards its princesses, we will only have more runaways, more abdications, and more miserable monarchs. A kingdom prospers best with a happy queen. You all want that, correct?" 

She paused for a moment before continuing. "So I truly implore you all to reconsider this law. Let me marry whom I wish, when I wish." 

"And who would your choice be?" The leader interrupt, a glare in his eyes. 

"Olivia Hye, my so called kidnapper but my true savior and companion on my journey, who is currently sitting unjustly in our castle's dungeons." 

A gasp went through the crowd and loud chatter rose through the council and the leader had to hit his desk with a mallet. 

"Quiet! Quiet in the council!" He spoke, and they fell silent once again. "Does anyone have any thoughts they would like to share with the rest of the council and our princess?" 

"I would like to speak." 

"You have my permission, Lord Son," he answered. 

"Although this law has been in place for thousands of years, our princess has a real point. Our royal line has consisted of women and daughters only for many generations. Do you all think it's a coincidence that as soon as they are married, the kingdom's coiffers are quickly drained? And if their husbands may perish, rest in peace, those coiffers are refilled just as quickly as they were depleted?" 

"Objection!" Another council member cried. The relief Chaewon felt when Sir Son spoke quickly disappeared as the rest of the council beat down her point, disagreeing and mocking her endlessly. Chaewon looked down at her feet. Perhaps, she'd never stood a chance. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Olivia had been deep in her own thoughts when a loud noise made her rapidly sit up. From her position it was hard to see what was going on but she could see the figure of the guard falling over, and suddenly, a young girl running to her. 

"Y-Yerim?" Olivia cried as Yerim arrived, smiling and unlocking Olivia's sell door. 

"It's me," she answered. "And now, you're free." 

"Wh-What's going on?" Olivia cried. She stepped out of the cell door and in front of Yerim. "How did you get here? How have you been? How did you escape? Is Chaewon alright?" 

Yerim giggled, probably a bit too cheerful in this situation. "Okay, so I'll start at the beginning. They took me in for questioning but nobody could really figure out my role in all of this, plus I'm really young and clearly appear harmless to them, so they let me go. I've spent the days since my release trying to figure out what was going on with you and Chaewon so I could help you all. Honestly, both of you have been through hell and back. I've had the best time out of the three of us." 

"Did you kill the guard?" 

Yerim giggled. "Oh no. I just hit him over the head with a shield I found! Speaking of, that means we don't have unlimited time. There's a reason I freed you now." 

"What is it?" 

"Chaewon is meeting with the council of lords now. She's trying to make a case for you and her to be together, but she can't do it on her own." 

"Won't I make it worse?" Olivia spoke softly. 

Yerim shook her head and smiled. "Never. If nothing else, you'll bring her hope and strength." 

Suddenly, Olivia pulled Yerim into a deep hug. Quickly Yerim hugged back, smiling slowly to herself. 

"Thank you, Yerim," she said, pulling away and looking over the fourteen year old. "You truly are the most loyal and faithful squire in the kingdom, perhaps even the world. No matter, you're at least the most loyal and faithful squire I've ever known." 

"Anything for the bravest knight in the kingdom," Yerim answered, smiling proudly. "Now, you must go quickly. The council may end and Chaewon could get in real trouble. The council meets at the room at the end of the hall from the third stairwell from the top. Good luck." 

"Good luck to you too," Olivia answered. "If everything goes well, you will have a place of honor like no other squire before." 

"And if things go poorly, I'll be by your side nonetheless. Now go!" 

With one last breathless thank you, Olivia ran up the stairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was so noisy that when the doors to the Council of Lords burst open, almost nobody noticed, except for Chaewon. 

She looked almost to the point of tears but her whole face brightened when she saw her lover, although worry crossed her expression as well. 

"O-Olivia..." 

Olivia gave her a quick nod of understanding before turning her attention to the council. 

"Gentlemen!" She shouted, and finally, the crowd noticed her. 

"Here is the kidnapper! Arrest her!" The leader of the council shouted, guards rushing over to hold her back. But she pulled out her sword and the all backed away in fear. Olivia smirked, recognizing some of her old peers in the knighthood behind the armor. They must have remembered her and her skills with a blade. 

"Let me explain myself," she spoke, still holding her sword out so she wouldn't be surprised. "My name is Olivia Hye, and I spent my childhood as an orphan under the care of the castle, if you could call it that. I spent my youth training for the knighthood and was accepted when I was fifteen. This year, I was the true winner of the jousting competition, but the lords of the knighthood were upset a woman won the competition and kicked me out. I was so upset and I wanted to get revenge and make a statement. So I went to the princess's chambers, planning to kidnap Princess Yeojin. But Chaewon told me she wanted to go with me. Along the way, I ended up falling in love."

"Is this the truth, about the jousting competition?" The leader of the council asked, turning towards the lord of the knighthood of the kingdom. 

He held his head down. "Yes, sir." 

With shaking hands Olivia and Chaewon reached out for each other, tightening their grip. Alone amongst a sea of pushback, they had each other. 

Suddenly, the loud noise of a chair being pushed back startled the council. Lord Son was standing up, his chair thrown back, his face full of emotion. "H-Hyejoo?" 

"What?" Olivia asked, and the whole room looked around confused. 

"I..." he spoke, voice trembling. "I have reason to believe you are my daughter." 

A loud murmur went through the crowd and Chaewon turned to Olivia with her mouth open. But Olivia just glared. "How could that be?" 

"A-almost eighteen years ago to this day my wife gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. But in the process she perished, and in the confusion, the girl was lost. I-I never knew what happened to her, and I have spent the past seventeen years searching desperately for the little baby girl we named Hyejoo, just before she passed. My wife, whomst death took far too soon...you're her spitting image." 

Now, it was Olivia's turn for her jaw to drop, and the murmur of voices became ever louder. 

"Silence!" The leader of the council spoke, slamming his mallet on his desk. "My squire, please," he called, and a young uniformed boy came running over to him. "Bring in the record keeper." 

"Yes sir," the squire mumbled and ran off, chatter filling the room just again. 

Chaewon and Olivia were mostly quiet. 

"O-Olivia..." Chaewon started. "Oh my god," she mumbled. 

"Oh my god," Olivia answered. 

The squire soon returned followed by a small elderly man, carrying two armfuls of scrolls. These he dropped in front of the council leader. The room fell completely silent as he pored over the documents. 

Finally, he spoke. "It says here that Lord Son's wife did give birth to twins almost eighteen years ago today. She perished, and Lord Son took his son into his care, however, his daughter simply could not be found. In this records, only a few words down, is information on a baby girl, seemingly abandoned in the healing centers. A paper bearing the name 'Hyejoo' was set beside her, however, without a last name, so her parents could not be found. She was taken into the care of the castle and renamed 'Olivia Hye', maintaining part of her old name while giving her a fresh start as a ward of the castle." 

Olivia took in a deep breath and Chaewon realized it was true, and Olivia knew it too. Neither of them spoke, they didn't know what to say. 

Sir Son gave his newly found daughter a loving look before turning to the rest of the council. "Then my vote is set," he spoke firmly. "I believe Princess Chaewon should have every right to marry Hy- I mean Olivia. She is of noble ancestry, and based on her skills as a knighthood, she is a more competent general than anybody. And I also believe the old law should be repealed, for good." 

A hubbub of chatter rose up before a voice piped up. "If this is permitted, how would we obtain an heir?" A lord asked. 

"There is still Yeojin," another answered. 

"But if this law is struck down then might Yeojin be allowed to marry a woman as well? Or not marry at all? Then we may not have an heir at all." 

"Lady Hyejoo has a brother," yet another lord piped up, and Olivia shuddered at hearing herself be referred to as 'Lady Hyejoo'. "Moreover, I believe that Princess Chaewon, Lady Hyejoo, and Lord Son are correct. If our monarchs are unhappy, how can our kingdom be happy? I cast my vote alongside Lord Son's to change this law." 

Slowly but surely, the doubt and disagreement began to cease, and more and more of the lords came to Chaewon and Olivia's sides. Although it was a strange thing to adjust to, knowing Olivia had noble ancestry surely helped many of the lords see the other point of view. This all might not have worked without that ancestry. But, they were changing the law forever. So maybe if one of Chaewon's heirs wanted to marry someone of a lower class, or a woman, or not marry at all, she would have the right to do so. 

Finally, the leader slammed his mallet on the desk. "The lords have spoken, and we shall have a vote. All in favor of changing the law, allowing the princesses of the Kingdom of Eden to marry whoever they wish?" 

Slowly, hands began to raise throughout the hall until finally, every single hand was raised. The leader turned to the girls. 

"Well...that settles it. You two are free to marry as you wish." 

"Yes!" Chaewon cheered, unable to help herself, and smiles and claps filled the large room. Chaewon and Olivia turned to each other and hugged, more tightly than every before. 

Who could have known that their little journey through the wilderness of the kingdom could lead to something so wonderful? 


	20. in which they all lived happily ever after

The weather was spectacular on the day of Chaewon's wedding. 

The sun was shining down, the air warm but not too overwhelmingly hot. Flowers and leaves were gently drifting from the trees onto the soft ground in the most beautiful of the castle gardens. 

Chaewon watched all of this from her room, her blonde hair flowing out of her window. She looked down to see the preparations, the chairs and archways. It was stunning but simple; both Hyejoo (they were all still getting used to calling her by that name instead of Olivia) and Chaewon had insisted on a simple wedding. But the garden was beginning to fill with guests; they had invited the entire kingdom to their ceremony. 

A knock on her door brought Chaewon out of her thoughts. She sat up and rushed to it, opening to see way more people than expected: it was everyone she met along her journey, everyone she cherished and loved.

"Chaewon!" Yeojin shouted, tackling her sister in a tight hug. 

"Ow!" Chaewon cried, the hilt of the young princess's new sword smacking against her thigh. 

"Sorry!" Yeojin whined. 

"Be careful with that!" Yerim answered, going to give Chaewon a hug. 

Since the council Yerim had been promoted to director of the squires, despite her young age. She was quite busy but in her free time she'd been spending a lot of time with Yeojin. The two had become fast friends since meeting, and Yerim had been teaching her how to use a sword. Unlike her sister, Yeojin had shown a natural talent for it. 

"Chaewon! Good luck!" Jiwoo cried, running into the sister and hugging her tight. 

"Congratulations. If anyone could have done this, it would be you," Sooyoung added. The barmaid and bar owner had taken their first day off in years to attend the royal wedding, even bringing their stores of beer for the guests. 

"Chaewon, you look so pretty!" Jinsoul said, stealing Sooyoung and Jiwoo's spot for a hug. 

"The kingdom will surely prosper under you," Jungeun added. As soon as Hyejoo was given her freedom she had contacted the couple. They quit pirating, and Jungeun had been quickly reinstated as a knight of the Kingdom of Eden, and Jinsoul was now a lady in waiting. 

"We have sent all of our blessings to you," Heejin spoke, and Hyunjin nodded. Chaewon smiled back at them; she had decriminalized witchcraft as soon as she had some power, trying to educate the kingdom about the truth about witches. She had also made the two women the castle healers, ousting the old healers who had tried to cure her of the 'witch magic'. 

Just then Vivi stood before the princess, her long, intricately patterned dress flowing. Wordlessly, her and Chaewon shared a hug. 

After everything, Chaewon's first task was to reinstate Vivi to her noble status. She still lived in the castle, though, and she and Haseul were able to start their relationship once again. Although they kept it mostly secret, afraid of anymore uproar other than the chaos that was already going on, both Vivi and Haseul were happier than Chaewon had ever seen. 

"Thank you," Vivi mumbled. 

"No, thank you," Chaewon answered. 

"Excuse me!" Hyejoo suddenly piped up, everyone turning to her. "Don't you think it's only fair that the future wife of the princess heir can see her spouse?" 

"Hyejoo! Isn't this bad luck?" Chaewon cried, her and Hyejoo holding hands. 

"You're not in your dress yet; it's okay," Hyejoo answered, pecking Chaewon's cheek. 

"Oh, the gentle princess-general," Chaewon teased. 

Hyejoo, too, was the happiest Chaewon had ever seen. After the wedding she will claim the title of princess-general, complimentary to Chaewon's title of princess-heir. Both of them had been extremely busy, as Hyejoo had been reinstated as a knight as was undergoing training to be their general, as well as getting to know her father and new family. But it didn't matter. They were just happy to be with each other, free as they had ever been. 

"Alright everyone, the wedding is in two hours!" Haseul cried, everyone turning to the queen with a smile. "I have to get my daughter ready. Now shoo, shoo!" She called, and everyone obediently filed out of the room. 

Once they were gone she shut the door, calling Chaewon over. She helped her daughter slip on her simple white dress, one Chaewon had commissioned specifically because it looked so much like that ratty white nightgown she'd worn on her journey. 

As her mom helped button up the back, Chaewon thought about how different things were. If things hadn't changed at all, Chaewon would probably have been getting married around this time anyways. But it would have been in a big musty chapel, to a man she wouldn't and couldn't love, refusing to let her mother help her, most likely crying into Yeojin and Vivi's shoulders. Goodness, she was grateful things had turned out this way. All it had taken was a lot of luck and a little bravery. 

"Come, let me do your hair," Haseul said softly. Chaewon sat at her vanity as her mother stood behind her. Haseul's fingers in her blonde hair felt strange; she so used to Vivi doing her hair at this point, but it made her smile. It felt right too. "Chaewon," she gently started, parting the hair into three sections. "Thank you for standing up for what I couldn't. You're the bravest woman I've ever known." 

Chaewon grinned into the mirror, not wanting to turn for fear she'd mess things up. "You did your best, mom. You started the work, I just finished it." 

Haseul finally tied off her braid with that eden green bow and gave her a smile. "Now it's time. Go get married, happily." 

And she did. And so, they all lived happily ever after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp....that's it! Thank you so much to all of my readers, subscribers, kudo-givers, and commenters! it makes me feel so, so happy when people read and enjoy my stories. what did you all think?? let me know in the comments down below! 
> 
> my next loona story is going to be called the biggest little city! it's about jinsoul going to live in a casino for a month, and her and other teens have no supervision just running around a casino by themselves. ot12 show up but lipsoul focused. you can find that here or on my aff page; the first chapter will be up the next couple of days
> 
> again thank you all so much for everything! 
> 
> until next time, RainbowDonkeys


End file.
